End Zone
by Romantique The Original
Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is one scenario I've always seen as a possible ending to this wonderful TV series. Of course, there are many others. SPOILERS: This fic takes place after Season 5, but was written before Season 5 aired on Direct TV or NBC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The End Zone 1/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as a possible ending to this wonderful television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) This fan fiction takes place after Season 5 but was written before Season 5, Episode 4 aired on either Direct TV or NBC.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

**end zone:**

A 10-yard section stretching the width of the field at both ends of the playing field.

Julie Taylor sat in the front row of her family's church, vacantly staring straight ahead, vaguely aware of the random coughs and foot scuffing coming from various members of the congregation and guests. Within her field of vision, one particular floral arrangement, placed next to the pulpit, caught her eye. She fixated on its crimson blooms, using it in an attempt to tether her thoughts, as they drifted to days gone by and places near and far ... to anywhere but the here and now.

She watched her young life in review, random pictures of places she had lived, schools she had attended. Images of friends she had made, and left behind, filtered through her thoughts. Past bedroom themes of dolphins, Kimberly the Pink Power Ranger, and pink ballerinas came to mind. And then, her thoughts rushed to Dillon, Texas. To when she first arrived with her family, and how she didn't want to be there. She clearly remembered how she hated the idea of living in the small, red-neck town that was void of culture. She remembered how she hated moving over and over again, because of her Dad's job.

After a time, a sudden, rising flurry of sounds filled the great room followed by a sudden, hush, and then, silence. Pastor Rick emerged front and center, donned in full robes, to take his place behind the lectern. His entrance abruptly brought Julie back to the here and now, back to Dillon, Texas, some seven years later. There was no way to put this off any longer.

Along with everyone else, Julie stood on cue and turned to face the back of the church. The arrival of the flower draped casket flanked by head pallbearers Brian "Smash" Williams and Matt Saracen stole her breath, as if she had been punched in the stomach. She swayed off balance and leaned into her quietly sobbing mother who stood beside her. Julie reached down and grabbed her mother's hand and held on tight. Their joined hands shook. Julie couldn't tell if it was her hand that was shaking, her mother's, or both.

Taken by how much older and bigger both Matt and Smash looked than Julie remembered, next, Tim Riggins and Landry Clark emerged through the door at the back of the church in the center casket positions. Vince Howard and Luke Cafferty were positioned at the foot, and Jason Street followed closely behind in his wheelchair, almost as the protective elder guard.

The young men slowly made their way towards the front of the church with a great dignity and reverence. The stoic look on their faces was noticeably forced. Not a single one of them ever believed in a million years they would be there that day, in this place, for this reason. It took every bit of their collective strength to hold it together, and yet, by the grace of God and out of respect for him, they did.

Directly behind Jason Street, the coaching staffs, past and present of both East Dillon and Dillon High Schools began to file into the church, followed by past and present team members of both the town's high schools. Each of the pallbearers, coaches, and team members wore a purple boutonnière on their lapel to symbolize the peaceful merging of the Panthers' Blue and Lions' Red colors on this most solemn occasion.

Mac Macgill and Coaches Crowley, Spivey, Traub, and Billy Riggins led the pack of players. The look on each of their faces mirrored the same lost, solemn look of the pall bearers. It was at that moment that Julie couldn't help but notice that _everyone _looked markedly older today.

The casket was carried down the aisle to the front of the church where it was carefully placed on its stand. A blanket of white roses covered the mahogany casket, surrounded by sprays of fragrant blossoms in every hue. Tami Taylor pulled out another tissue from the packet clenched tightly in her free hand, as tears streamed down her face. Julie squeezed her mother's hand even tighter, her eyes following the coaches and pallbearers as they took their respective seats in '_Reserved'_ rows of pews. She paid particular interest to Matt Saracen. He stoically sat down on the other side of the aisle next to his grandmother and his mother, Shelby Saracen. His eyes appeared hollow; his face was pained and ashen. Grandma Saracen sobbed, beside herself in grief. Her beloved grandson, Matt, was unable, emotionally unavailable to comfort her. It was all he could do to hold himself together. Picking up on her son's demeanor, Shelby, who sat on the other side of Matt's grandmother, put her arm around her former mother-in-law and tried to quietly console her.

Once all the men found their way to their seats, the rest of the congregation began to be seated.

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Eric Taylor, and to lay our brother to rest as he makes the journey to his final resting place, on earth and in Heaven," _Pastor Rick's soothing and familiar voice echoed throughout the church that was filled beyond capacity, leaving standing room only, outside the doors.

Julie noticed that Mayor Lucy Rodelle was there, as well as school district officials and administrators, referees, and Pop Warner coaches and players. TMU Coach Boyd, Coach Deeks, Sammy Meade, some off duty members of the press, members of the County Sheriff's Department, teachers, as well as Texas State Football Commission officials and opponent high school coaches Eric had played against over the years from throughout the Great State of Texas. They all came to pay their respects.

"_A loving and devoted husband and partner to his wife Tami, loving and adoring father to his daughters Julie and Grace, beloved and respected coach to more young men than most of us would ever have the opportunity to meet much less really get to know. Eric was an honorable man, a good man, a strong man ... a caring teacher, exemplary colleague, loyal friend, a giving and generous member of our community and this congregation. He was an example to be emulated in every walk of life. Never rich in money or its earthly trappings, Eric Taylor was rich in heart. He was one-of-a-kind, a needed blessing to the town of Dillon ... one of God's miracles. Tami Taylor shared with me that her husband was always a teacher first and a molder of men. He constantly wrestled with doing what was right, and what was right for __his_ _football ____team. And if he ever erred, he erred on the side of God and what was right. And when we err on the side of God and what is right, we can never be wrong."_

All eyes were on the casket, on Pastor Rick.

He continued, _"Notice how I used the word, '__his__' football team? He personally took responsibility for each and every young man who ever played ball for him. _

_Eric wasn't a perfect man. He could be stubborn; he admitted to struggling with pride. He could become angry; he could yell at his students and football players; he could even get himself ejected from a game for losing his temper. Yet despite his few shortcomings, one harsh, disapproving glare from Eric Taylor could bore a hole into your soul. Being on the other side of that glare was so very uncomfortable, but never because of a fear of Eric. It was due to a fear of being a disappointment to this man. He walked in such big, tall shoes that it could be intimidating to come up short in his eyes. Yet when we would fall short in his eyes, he would always be the first one to encourage us to get back up on that horse and try it again, and again. And he would be the first one to cheer for us when we did try again. And when we didn't or couldn't get back up on that horse, he took it personal, really personal. He took it to be his failure, not ours."_

Anyone who knew Eric could relate to what the pastor was saying. The essence of his sermon shot straight to the heart. Sniffling and soft sobbing could be heard from men and women alike behind Julie, as well as from her distraught mother beside her. Julie placed her free hand on top of her mom's while continuing to hold on tight with the other.

After a time, Julie reached for the program that was made for her father. It contained pictures of him, his family, and his teams. Some of his most inspirational coaching quotations were listed. It was very nicely done. She then glanced at the order of the service. Listed next in the program were the eulogies. Buddy Garrity had asked, or rather convinced, her mother to allow him to say a few words. Tami agreed because she knew Buddy had taken Eric's death extremely hard, and that the man truly adored her husband.

Pastor Rick concluded his opening remarks and led everyone in prayer. Next, the larger-than-life Booster approached the lectern and spoke into the microphone.

"_Eric Taylor was __my friend__,"_ Buddy began, his huge voice boomed through the church's acoustics. _"At first, he really didn't want to become friends with me, and I knew that. I'm the one who pursued and cultivated the friendship much to his dismay, much to Tami's dismay ... because Eric was such a good, decent, and talented man. Just to be in his presence, in his light, was a privilege and a joy to me. And maybe, just maybe, a little bit of his goodness and decency and talent would rub off on me. _

_As most of you know, I used to play football, and even though Eric was my friend, he never stopped being a coach. As a former player, I responded to that in him. Just as with his players, Eric always made me want to be a better man ... to be more like him." _

Buddy looked down. _"Look at me. I'm a sinner. I eat too much, I drink too much. I committed adultery and lost my family." _Then, he looked up. _"Eric was an example as a husband, a father, a citizen of this town who I could only aspire to be. He led by example. And he cared. He was always onto me, encouraging me to take better care of my family and of myself. That's why he took up playing golf with me, to get me out in the fresh air, walking on the course. Being a winning football coach, Eric surely didn't need the extra exercise; and being a busy family man, he really didn't have the time. But he did that ... __for me__." _ The large man became choked up with emotion. _"I love Eric like a brother, and I will miss him ... so much." _Buddy's voice cracked. _ "I'm sorry."_ He shook his head, as he simply could not go on. Red faced with emotion, he stepped down from the lectern and walked over to Tami, who stood and embraced the large broken man.

"I know," she whispered through her tears, clearly touched by Buddy's sincerity.

Buddy kissed Tami on the cheek and grabbed both of her hands and gave them a firm squeeze, while digging down deep to try and compose his self. Then, he bent down and hugged Julie. Julie, too, was touched by what he said about her father. For the very first time, she caught a glimpse of what her Dad had seen in this man.

As Buddy returned to his seat with the coaches and players, Jason Street pushed himself in his wheelchair and took his position near the casket. He placed his hand on the top of it, bowed his head, and said a silent prayer. Then, Pastor Rick handed Jason the microphone. To Julie, Jason also looked noticeably older than the last time she'd seen him.

"_Coach Taylor and I have been on a long, long journey together. You could even say that we've been to hell and back. Along with my family and my wife Erin, Coach has been right there with me during the biggest challenges of my life. And while my parents can be my parents, and my wife can be my wife, and I value them very, very much ... Coach has been my reality check for anything I've wanted to do ... whether it was professional or personal. Just as with so many of you out there today, Coach told me I could do whatever I set my mind to. He believed in me so that I could believe in myself. I have so much respect for this man that I have to respect his belief in me. To not try and hone my God-given talents would be a sin. Coach taught me that. _

_I'm not ready to lose him. None of us ... are ready ... to lose him. God must have needed him bad right now to coach the biggest championship game ever, up in Heaven. Every person here today is better for having known him. This world is a much better place because he was here, and he left a piece of himself inside every single one of us. We can honor him by giving our best effort every day, and by giving the most of ourselves to our fellow man. Because that is what he did ... every single day of his life, here on earth."_

Jason swallowed down the big lump in his throat, as he handed the microphone to Pastor Rick and wheeled his chair towards his coach's tear-stained wife. Tami stood, bent down, and hugged Jason, followed by Julie. For the first time since her father died, tears welled in Julie's eyes and spilled into tears. Thanks to Jason Street, it was the first time she was finally able to allow her feelings to show.

_To be continued ... _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The End Zone 2/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) This takes place after Season 5 but was written before Season 5, Episode 4 aired on either Direct TV or NBC.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_East Dillon High School_

The town's interest in attending Eric's funeral quickly grew so unexpectedly and overwhelmingly high, the School District offered its high school's cafeteria as the site for the Reception following the Graveside Service. Ray's Bar-B-Q, along with Buddy Garrity and the East Dillon Boosters, donated the catering.

Later that afternoon, visitors began arriving at the high school. A black limousine made its way to the front of the school where Tami and the family filed out. Tami was greeted at the school entrance by Corrina Williams who was holding Tami's youngest daughter in her arms.

"How did she do?" Tami asked from behind her dark glasses which only partially hid her tear stained face. She then reached out her arms to take Gracie. Corrina had volunteered to watch Gracie Bell during the two earlier services.

"She did just fine," Corrina answered, placing a firm, caring, and steady hand upon her friend's shoulder. "How are you doin', Baby?"

Tami removed her glasses and looked at her friend, straight in the eyes. "I'm not," she volunteered, relieved that it was unnecessary for her to hide anything from Corrina Williams. Corrina had lost her husband, too.

"I hope you don't mind," Corrina began with a voice that was as slow and smooth as honey. Her heart was breaking for Tami, "But I plan to keep my eye on you over these next weeks and months." 

Tami gave her a weak smile and slowly shook her head in acknowledgement and appreciation. "Corrina, do you remember my sister, Shelley?" Tami slipped right into family mode.

"Oh, hello," Shelley extended her hand. "You're Smash's mother, right?"

Shelley clearly remembered seeing Smash play football when she stayed with Eric and Tami after Gracie was born.

"That's right," Corrina smiled and shook Shelley's hand.

"And that's my Mom and Dad over there," Tami went on, pointing out members of their family who had never before travelled to Dillon. "And that's Eric's Mom and his sister, Faith, and her family. Eric's Dad is in a nursing home after his stroke," Tami tried to keep her voice down. Then, looking lost and a little flustered, she continued. "I guess I'd better get them all seated inside," she continued, looking very concerned for Eric's mother. Losing her youngest child was utterly unnatural and devastating for the older woman. "Would you like to sit with us? I would really love it if you would," Tami added with great sincerity.

"I'd love to," Corrina answered her with a smile. "But first, I need to find Brian and the girls. I'll see you inside, alright?"

"Alright," Tami answered, leading their visiting family members to the cafeteria. "I'm saving you a seat," she announced, looking back at Corrina, "and a seat for all of y'all."

Once Tami had the family situated at a table that had been designated for them, she excused herself to make a quick run to the restroom. The myriad of sympathy and good wishes thrust upon her during the short trek to the school's Girl's Room was another tough path to navigate. When she finally entered and saw herself in the mirror for the first time since she'd left the house, it took everything she had in her to keep her emotions in check. She looked as awful on the outside as she felt on the inside. All she wanted to do was to curl up in a corner all alone and just cry. With having to make all the funeral arrangements and taking care of the out-of-town company, Tami had not yet had the luxury of being alone ... alone with her thoughts, her tears, and her private, heart-ripping grief.

She was still in utter shock over Eric's sudden death, unable to begin to process even the thought of a life without him. Well schooled in the Kubler-Ross paradigm of the stages of loss through death, she at least was able to ascertain that she was in the beginning stages of denial. She made the conscious decision that it was the safest and most self-protective place for her to be for now. Wetting a paper towel in the sink, she ran the rough, sandpaper-like towel under her eyes in attempt to wipe off the streaks of mascara that had run down her face. Her nose was red from crying all day. Normally, she would have been mortified to see herself in this kind of shape, but today, she decided she didn't really care. She was sad and empty, and she didn't really care if the whole world could see it.

More and more women and students made their way to the restroom, subjecting Tami to more sympathy and small talk. It wasn't that she was unappreciative of the sentiments, she just felt shell-shocked, numb. She suddenly felt crowded, as if she needed to get away. Quickly, she dabbed some make-up around her eyes and nose. It helped ... a little. And then, she politely excused herself, explaining that she had to get back to her family, to her children.

During the rest of the afternoon, the passage of time no longer registered for Tami. She was there, but at the same time, she was not. Shelley surmised that her sister must be running on sheer adrenaline that was surely running low by now, as Tami had been able to sleep very little these past days. So, Shelley quietly took over watching Gracie and led her young niece over towards the buffet table to get something to eat.

'_Someone'_ brought Tami a plate of food, and '_another someone'_ asked if they could get her something to drink. Tami smiled and gave short, pleasant platitudes. But they were only the rote, polite things one is supposed to say at a time like this. At the same time, Tami was very aware of her father's presence. He had been her steady rock, and she was so grateful he was there for her and for Julie.

At one point, Julie returned. Tami was very aware when Matt and his family came over and each one gave her a hug. She and Grandma Saracen shed a few tears together. Tami told her that Eric always had a soft spot for her because she reminded him so much of his own maternal Grandmother. And of course, Grandma Saracen thought that Coach Taylor literally hung the moon. Eventually, the Saracens and the Clarks sat at the large table right next to her, and Julie told her mom she wanted to sit with Matt so that they could catch up.

After most everyone had gone through the buffet line, out of the haze of small talk and pleasantries, Tami's attention suddenly became acutely focused.

"What the hell are _you_ doin' here?" snapped Matt nearby, as he stood up from his seat. He was visibly upset.

"Mrs. Taylor?" a voice from the past snapped her out of her haze. She looked up into one of the most unlikely of faces to be attending her husband's 'Celebration of Life.' "Look, I know you must be surprised to see me here, but I wanted to come by and pay my respects."

Of all people, J.D. McCoy was standing before her, and he appeared to be alone. Eric had told her he was now playing ball for Arizona State. Taller, older, and with unexpected tears in his clear blue eyes, Tami's initial reaction of recoil immediately softened. Matt Saracen, however, continued to bore down on J.D. with a continued hard glare.

"I know our families went off into some bad territory," J.D. spoke softly, looking down and clasping his hands in front of him, "mostly because of me. The truth of the matter is, I learned more in the one year I played for Coach, than I did in all my other years in football combined. And I'm not just talking about football. He tried to teach me right from wrong, and after several years of floundering after we moved from Dillon, I finally began to understand what he was trying to tell me. He always told me I had a choice to make. It took me long enough, but I finally made my choice. I don't know why it took me so long to wake up, but I finally did."

"I appreciate that, J.D.," Tami looked up at the young man. "You know, Coach never blamed you for what happened. He would want you to know that."

"That's generous of him," J.D. nodded, knowing that described Coach Taylor to a tee, "and that's exactly why I wanted to stop by ... to tell you that he made a difference in _my_ life. Even though everybody thought I was the kid who had everything, Coach was the only one who knew from the beginning that wasn't true. He tried, repeatedly, to help me even though I wasn't open to his help. But his efforts with me weren't wasted. And I hope knowing that might bring you some comfort and him some honor. Coming here, seeing you was something I needed to do to set things right. I only wish I would have done this when Coach was still alive."

Tami looked up into the young man's eyes. "Thank you. I do appreciate you coming. I know it wasn't an easy thing for you to do. Coach would be proud of you, J.D."

J.D. gave her a knowing nod, and then, he looked over at his former rival who had backed down by this time. "Matt," he acknowledged Saracen's presence with another nod and a friendly smile.

Frankly surprised by the turn around in this guy, Matt returned the nod and returned a small smile to J.D. Matt thought that Coach would have wanted it that way.

At some point during the afternoon, Corrine joined Tami and made certain she ate a little something. She made sure Eric's mother and sister ate at least a little something, too. Brian and Corrine's girls decided they wanted to sit with friends. Corrine confessed to Tami that Brian was so broken up over Coach, he didn't yet have himself composed enough to come and talk to her. Brian always felt he needed to maintain his mask of bravado. The guidance counselor in Tami understood, and she appreciated Corrine's honesty. It also helped her, a little, to know that others were having as hard a time with accepting her husband's sudden death as she was.

Glances met with other knowing glances, all around the filled-to-capacity cafeteria. At one point, Mac's lost glance met with Principal Levy's. Now, East Dillon High was without a Head Football Coach. Vince Howard's met with Dallas Tinker's. These two Freshmen college players were now without their trusted mentor. Coach Spivey's lost glance met with Coach Crowley's. Now, they were without their winning boss. And Buddy's lost glance met with Tami's. They had both lost their best friend. From the graduates, to the coaches, to the players, to the Rally Girls, to the student body ... these silent glances of loss were unmistakable. There was a giant void in the room and an unspoken feeling of "what now?' After losing Coach Taylor's leadership and guidance, where was this school, this team, this town now headed? It was almost as if the town of Dillon, Texas had lost its compass when it lost Eric Taylor.

In the relatively short time the Taylors had lived in Dillon, Eric managed to permeate the lives of people he didn't even know. It was he who brought Dillon High to State on two different occasions and gave the East Dillon Lions their pride. He was instrumental in creating a life after football for players such as Jason Street, Smash Williams, Matt Saracen, Vince Howard, Luke Cafferty, Dallas Tinker, Billy Riggins, and now even to find out, J.D. McCoy.

The heavy feeling of loss and uncertainty began to lift for a short time as a buzz began around the room for everyone to stick around, as there was an announcement to be made. About twenty minutes later, Mayor Lucy Rodelle, who had a portable microphone in her hand, made her way to the far side of the cafeteria to the table where Tami's and her family were seated.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" the petite, powerhouse Mayor spoke into the mic with her gravelly voice. _"I have an announcement to make. First of all, I just want to say I am personally very touched by the loss of our own Coach Taylor. Anyone who ever had the chance to know the man knows just how special he was to this town. I have never before met anyone like him, and I never will again. Eric Taylor was unique, truly one-of-a-kind, and he single-handedly did more to transform football in this town than anyone ever has or ever will. In doing this, he forever transformed the town. And he did this in the short time we were lucky enough to have him. As I said, I'm not the only one here in Dillon who feels this way._

_We held an emergency meeting of the Dillon City Council yesterday and came to a decision by a unanimous vote."_

Turning to Coach's young widow, the Mayor continued with her announcement.

"_Tami, on behalf of the Dillon City Council and the Booster Clubs of both Dillon and East Dillon High, it is our pleasure to announce that Herrmann Field is to be renamed the Eric Taylor Memorial Field, in honor of the winningest coach in the history of Dillon, in the State of Texas, as well as one hell of a great man. There will be a formal ceremony coinciding with the opening day of the new season."_

After a wave of approving _'oooh's and ahhhh's,'_ applause erupted throughout the room in approval of the Town of Dillon's fitting gesture to honor this man. Tami blinked in acknowledgement, and a small smile came over her face. The thought came over her that Eric would have loved the gesture. Then, the Mayor came over to her and offered her a hug. Tami opened herself to receive it.

"Thank you, Lucy," Tami whispered in the Mayor's ear.

"Honey, Hermann's Field is now and forever will be Eric's Field," the Mayor whispered back, finding herself becoming choked up.

These two women, who had not always stood on the same side of an issue, stood this day united and shared an embrace that was stemmed in a common grief. The significance of the moment was not lost on anyone in the room.

_To be continued ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The End Zone 3/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) This takes place after Season 5, but was written before Season 5, Episode 4 aired on Direct TV or NBC.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Later that night ..._

_At the future 'Eric Taylor Memorial Field'_

It was getting dark, and Tim and Billy Riggins met Matt, Smash, Jason, and Landry at what they referred to as _'Coach's Field.'_ All the pallbearers and their families and/or dates were invited to come by, if they felt up to it. Mindy Riggins was there with baby Stephen. In fact, Mindy made herself the designated driver for Billy, Tim, and anyone else who needed a safe ride home.

Because the Riggins brothers were there, of course there was plenty of beer in the back of Tim's pickup truck. They decided that _'Coach's Field,'_ and the man it was named for, should be properly honored with a wake that only the guys could give. It was also a sad, impromptu excuse for a reunion. Smash and Matt had only flown in the night before, and this was the first time Jason had been back to Dillon since he moved to New York. Tim was released from prison within the past month ... there was a lot of catching up to do.

"This is surreal," Matt uttered, as he took a slug of his beer. "I still can't wrap my head around it."

"Me neither, Mattie," Smash shook his head, taking a seat on the grass along with some of the others. "I just talked to Coach last week. He sounded fine, like he always did." After a beat of silence, Smash continued, "You know, he told me I could call him Eric ... now that I was grown and in the Pros. But I told him no, that he would always be 'Coach' to me."

"He said the same thing to me," Tim looked down. "I kept meanin' to call him after I got home. Hell, I clearly waited too long."

"What exactly happened to him, anyway?" Jason wanted to know. "Does anybody know?"

About that time, Lyla Garrity, Tyra Collette and Julie Taylor walked onto the field, followed by Vince Howard and Jess Merriweather. Off in the distance near the parking lot, they could see the outline of Luke Cafferty who was with Becky Sproles.

"Who invited Lyla and Tyra?" Tim asked under his breath. He wasn't in the mood for any drama. All he wanted to do was to honor his Coach and get drunk.

"I did," Landry answered. "And I invited Julie, too. And if anyone has a problem with it, I say that's too bad."

"Landry, you just want to get laid," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's not nice," Landry scowled at his testy best friend.

"Hey," Landry smiled, trying to welcome the second wave, "everybody."

After everyone had said their hellos and found where and by whom they wanted to sit, Landry continued. "Before y'all got here, we were just tryin' to find out what exactly happened to Coach Taylor. I mean it was such a shock."

"Landry!" Matt flashed a look at his oldest friend, and then, a sympathetic glance at Julie.

"It's okay, Matt," Julie uttered. "I mean, thanks, but ... I have to deal with it. It _was _a shock. It still is. You have no idea." She took a beer offered from Billy, and then continued as she took a seat on the grass. "I can tell you what I know. Um, last Saturday morning, Dad got up and showered and left the house to watch game films at East Dillon ... just as he did on many Saturday mornings. When I left the house a little while later, I saw him in his car still in the driveway, slumped over the steering wheel, and I yelled for Mom to come outside." She paused for moment before continuing. "We called 911, but ... it was too late. He was already gone. The paramedics pronounced him dead at the scene."

"Oh, my God," Tyra quietly uttered, placing a supportive hand on Julie's back. All she could think about is how traumatic it must be to find a loved one who died in that way. She felt really bad for both Julie and her mother.

"Do you have any idea why?" Jess gently asked. "I mean, do they know what caused him to pass?"

"They did an autopsy and said his heart ... just stopped," Julie shrugged her shoulders, trying to be really strong. "They did some more tests that haven't come back yet."

"But he did die of _natural_ causes, right?" Smash pressed a little, considering the alternatives.

"Oh, yeah," Julie nodded.

"There is nothin' natural about dying at the age Coach Taylor was," Tyra added. "Was he in early 40's?" She looked at Julie.

"He was 42," Julie answered by rote.

"I don't mean to sound like a stupid farm boy, but I don't get it," Luke said. "Coach Taylor wasn't old by any means, and he was super fit ... especially for a guy of his age."

"Yeah," Becky interjected. "That is what makes this sooo shocking."

"I'm not saying this had anything to do with anything, but ... my Dad ate more fried and junk food than he should have," Julie hung her head. "Even he complained he was packing on a little extra weight around the middle this past year. And he drank a little more than maybe he should have. His cholesterol was a little high, and he was kind of in denial about the whole thing." After a beat, she added, "His Dad's in a nursing home because he had a stroke, so I guess there is a family history of some problems."

"Well, if drinkin' and eatin' junk was the problem, then, I'm a goner," Tim whispered under his breath, as he took a pull on his beer.

"He worked hard, too. Many times, he worked _too _hard ... late nights and long hours," Julie continued, "often in the Texas heat, in the Texas cold. You all know that."

Jason chimed in. "Coach had a very high pressure job that came with a lot of stress. I should know ... I have one of those, too. He and I talked about that." Working for a New York City Sports Agency, his former peers had no idea of the pressure cooker that came with professional Sports ... except maybe Smash.

"It was his time," Landry offered, very matter-of-factly. "We're all goin' to be gone in our time."

And with that extremely sobering statement, everyone was quiet for a few moments, each contemplating his or her own private thoughts.

After a few more minutes, Matt broke the silence, and looked over at Julie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "In private?"

"Sure," she said.

The two stood up from the grass and walked away from the group, over towards the bleachers.

"How are you doin' with all this?" he asked. Then, he looked up at her. "I couldn't really talk to you with your Mom and Gramma there. You know how it is, having to be strong for them. I ... I mean, I wanted you to know how sorry I am."

"I do know," she looked up at him.

"Your Dad was more of a father to me than mine ever was," he went on. "And ... and I remember after my Dad died, I said somethin' about how one day you would have to go through that some day with your Dad. It ... it was a stupid thing to say, and I regretted it the moment I said it." He was quiet for a minute and then he said, "I just never dreamed one day would be this soon." And Matt swallowed down the lump of sadness that formed in his throat.

Julie nodded, making eye contact with him. "I know."

They reached the bleachers and took a seat.

Then, Julie said, "The day you said that ... about my Dad, I went home, and he asked me how you were holding up. I told him you were trying. And I guess I kind of broke down." Staring straight out at the field with her hands tightly clasped in front of her, she continued. "He came over and sat down beside me on the sofa and held onto me really tight and let me ... just cry." Then, Julie began to tear up the tone of her voice began to rise to a soft whine. "And then, he told me he wasn't going anywhere." With this, she began to sob. "But he did."

"Hey," Matt said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"And I know I'm grown up now, but I still need him," she sniffled. "And Grace ..." she continued to sob, unable to complete the thought of her baby sister growing up without their Dad. At least Julie had almost 19 years of wonderful memories of her Dad, but Gracie? Would she even remember him at all?

Matt held her while she finally had the kind of cry she needed to have. What she didn't see was that he was crying, too.

From the field, Lyla could see that Julie was distraught. "Poor thing," she said. "It's good Matt can be here for her now." Then, she looked over at Tim. "Do you want to go and talk for a few minutes?"

Reclined on the ground, Tim looked up at her for a minute through his disheveled hair. "Yeah, I'll talk to you. But maybe a little later, okay?" He was clearly having a hard time with Coach's passing.

"Okay," she smiled. "Sure."

Meanwhile, Tyra could feel Landry staring at her. "Uh, no," she beat him to the punch. "You and I are _not_ going to go off to have a little talk."

Landry smiled. "You don't need to worry about me wantin' to reconnect with you. You see, I'm on tour with Crucifictorious, and I really don't have the kind of lifestyle that is conducive to having a serious relationship right now."

Tyra didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted.

"But I must tell you that you will always be my first love, Tyra, and I have only very fond memories of you." Landry could still be so damn sweet.

"Well, thank you for that," she nodded with a little smile of satisfaction.

"So, I hear you're really doing something with your music?" Jason asked Landry.

"Yeah," he answered. "We're on tour of sorts, playing the Austin Music Festival in August if anyone wants to come out and see us."

"You know what frosts me?" Billy Riggins asked, abruptly changing the subject. Too much beer and social faux pas were somehow analogous to Billy. Billy was Dillon's resident man-child, trying to grow up and be a coach and a family man ... yet still tagging along with his little brother's friends. "Most of the town people who showed up to his service were against him as little as a year ago. They were against him every time he lost a game, or when he beat the Panthers. If you asked me, it was those people who killed him. I mean, they always worked against him." Taking a pull on his beer, he continued, "And I think it's nice they want to name this Field after him and all, but isn't that just like this town? Everyone jumps on the bandwagon to honor this great man ... _after _he's gone."

"This town's full of hypocrites," Tim nodded, cracking open yet another beer. "I know all about that one."

Lyla, who had been quiet until now, finally spoke. "You know what I think? I think Coach Taylor's heart was too big for this town. I mean, for instance, he put up with my Dad. My Dad has no friends. He has lots of acquaintances, but he's never had friends, at least not until Coach Taylor befriended him. And Dad was telling the truth. I'm sure their unlikely friendship was only Dad's idea, at least at first." Then, she continued, "Buddy Garrity is _a lot_ to handle." She raised her eyebrows for emphasis, "Coach Taylor was the one person in this whole world who _could _handle him."

"He put up with my sorry ass," Vince nodded. "Coach went out of his way to keep my ass out of Juvie. He put his job on the line while supportin' his family when nobody else would. He didn't have to do that. There was nothin' in it for him."

"He put up with mine, too," Smash echoed. "I wouldn't be where I am today if it hadn't been for Coach. And I am 100 percent sincere about that. I can't believe he's not gonna be here to see me play my opening game with the Bears."

At just that time, Julie and Matt returned to the group and took a seat next to one another on the grass. "He'll be there," a little smile came over Julie's face. "Smash, he was so proud of you." Then, she raised an eyebrow. "He was proud of _all_ of you."

"None of us would be where we are today without him," Matt agreed. "I mean us, the guys who played for him."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "That's not entirely true. Coach had nothin' to do with me doin' time."

Billy slugged his younger brother in the arm in a playful fashion. "But he sure as hell had somethin' to do with you getting out."

"Coach helped you get out of prison, Riggs?" Smash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He went before the Parole Board on my behalf," Tim thoughtfully shook his head. "Next thing I knew, I was being released."

Jason added, "Coach could be very persuasive." Then, he tried to reconnect with his old, best friend, Tim. "So you hadn't been in contact with him for a month? After he did that for you?" Tim may have been his old friend, but he could get under Jason's skin faster than anyone he knew.

"No," Tim looked up at Jason. "I didn't."

"And that's why you're an idiot," Billy sniped at his younger brother, still wearing his blazer with the purple flower pinned to his lapel as a badge of honor to Coach. "He checked in with me once a week, every single week ... to see how you were doin'. He knew you were too embarrassed to talk to him."

"Yeah, I know," Tim nodded in a knowing way, as he took another slug of beer. "He was the best. And now ... he's gone." Then, he gave a sideways look from under his hair at Julie. "Sorry, Taylor. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," Julie said, as she took in a deep breath. "What you said is absolutely, brutally true. This is brutal."

"Tim," Lyla put a hand on Tim's arm. "Can I talk with you ... _now_?"

Lyla knew Tim all too well when he got down like this. When he couldn't deal with his own hurt, he would spew it out to everyone else so that they could deal with it for him. But she couldn't bear to watch him do this to Julie.

"Yeah, I did promise you a talk, didn't I?" Tim said, as he stumbled to his feet.

And the two took a walk away from the others.

_To be continued ..._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The End Zone 4/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) This takes place after Season 5, but before Season 5, Episode 4 aired on Direct TV or NBC.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

The former lovers headed towards the running track that surrounded the field, so that they could speak in private.

"Tim, can I ask you a question?" Lyla pensively asked, folding her arms protectively in front of her, as they walked. "And I don't want you to be offended, okay?" she forewarned.

Steeling himself for what was sure to come, Tim answered, "Shoot."

"I understand you're very upset about Coach Taylor. I know how much you looked up to him, and that he was a father figure to you." She tip-toed into what she was about to say. "But ... your mood ... is nothing but dark ... and morose ... which is fine. And I don't pretend to even know what you've been through, but couldn't you reel it in a little tonight ... for Julie's sake?"

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as they walked, Tim answered flatly, "Julie said it was fine."

Lyla looked up at him. "All you have to do is to take one look at the poor girl to tell that she is _not_ fine. How _could_ she be? "

Tim knew how much he was hurting and suddenly, he could only imagine what Tami and Julie must be going through. "Well ... maybe ... you're right."

"You know what?" Lyla kept her tone light and gentle. "I don't want to be right."

Approaching a bench, they took a seat on it.

Lyla tried to keep the conversation going. "I don't know what my Dad is going to do. I have to leave to go back to Tennessee this weekend, and I'm worried about him. It's like ... he's lost."

"Then, don't," Tim looked up at her from underneath his mussed mop of hair.

"Don't what?" asked, not understanding.

"Don't leave," his eyes glistened as his eyes locked with hers.

Lyla shot him back an incredulous look. "That's not a workable solution."

"Then, go," he said with the same flat tone, turning his head to look straight out across the field.

"Tim," Lyla let out a sigh. "What happened to you? You used to be so easy to talk to."

Tim let out his own deep sigh. "I dunno. I guess I just don't give a crap about anything anymore. Why bother when it can all be taken away from you ... in a flash?"

"Are you talking about Coach Taylor?" she asked, shifting her weight on the bench.

"Coach, my land, my reputation," he rattled them off like a shopping list. "My future." He included her in that list, too; however, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What do you think Coach would say about that?" she asked, grasping at straws and hoping that Tim could remember how to think outside of himself, outside of his many losses.

Tim flatly answered. "Doesn't matter. He isn't here anymore."

With her fingers wrapped around the front of the bench, she leaned into his muscular arm. "It _does_ matter, Tim. Coach Taylor's life mattered, as short as it was. Didn't he teach you anything while he was here?"

She looked over at him, but he had nothing for her.

"He cared about you, Tim," she tried to reach him. "Do you think he would be happy seeing you the way you are now?" She continued to lean into him to maintain some kind of closeness.

She was again met with nothing but silence. Finally, she said, "I care about you."

With a confused, raised eyebrow, he looked up at her. "You do? I thought you and I were done, Lyla."

"Tim, I'm _always_ going to care about you," she answered with great sincerity. "The question is, what's it going to take for you to care about yourself?"

He finally spoke, slowly and thoughtfully, "You know, I've been thinkin' about leavin' Dillon. There's nothing left for me here. You're gone. Coach is gone."

Utterly surprised with this, she blurted, "How could you ever leave Dillon? Billy's here. And what about your nephew? You adore Stevie."

"Did you know that Billy's done better with me gone? He's a father now, and he's risin' to the occasion. He enjoys coachin'," Tim wistfully answered. "That's something I always thought I might do."

"You could still do that," she tried to be supportive, very much aware of his desire to someday coach kids.

"Not with a record." Tim looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Who in their right mind is ever gonna hire me for anything that has any meaning? I'll be a grease monkey until the day I die." He took a hard, dry swallow, returning his stare out onto the Field. "But I don't know that I want to be grease monkey here, anymore."

Lyla suddenly recalled that all job applications ask if there has been a felony conviction. That would be a tough obstacle to overcome, one for which she certainly had no easy answers.

He continued, "Did you know that Becky Sproles calls me the _'guy who used to be Tim_ _Riggins?'_ Washed up at 19. And that was _before_ I went to prison." He let out another sigh. "I don't want to be known as _that _guy."

Lyla thoughtfully began. "Where would you go?" She could not imagine Tim Riggins would ever leave the great State of Texas. It had always been _Texas Forever_ where he was concerned.

"Well," a little smile came to his face. "I was thinkin' about talkin' to Jay about coming to visit him in New York. You know I went there with him that one time. That place is so big ... maybe I could get lost in a place like that ... blend in with the scenery."

She just looked at him, trying to picture this Texas boy in The Big Apple. It was difficult for her to imagine it, but she also did not want to take responsibility for a big decision like this one.

"What is it they say? Somethin' about _'if you can make it there, you can make it anywhere'_?" He gave a little chuckle. "Of course, I'd have to wait until I'm off parole. But that would give me some time to save up some money," he looked up at her. "And maybe ... I could swing through Nashville on my way there to visit _another_ old friend of mine?" He gave her a hopeful, wistful little smile.

Biting her bottom lip she said, "Yeah. You could come visit me at Vanderbilt." What else was she going to say? She also could not help but wonder what Jason would say to this half-baked idea. But then as Tim said, he would not be able to leave Texas for probably at least a year. And a lot could happen in a year. Maybe the old Tim would even come back.

"Yeah?" Tim smiled at her. He playfully leaned his arm back into hers, suddenly regaining _a_ _little _hope.

Lyla smiled back at him. She loved him when he was like this.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard Billy's voice echo across the field. "Would you throw the damn ball already?" He was yelling at Vince Howard.

The guys were beginning to play a little football.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa," a huge smile slowly overtook Tim's face. "A chance to scrimmage with a starting Chicago Bear?" he uttered. Then, he turned to Lyla and reached down to give her hand a squeeze. "I gotta get in on this," he explained, as if any explanation was even necessary. It was football, and this was Texas. "C'mon," he said and motioned to her to follow him.

She laughed upon seeing a spark she had seen in him before, but not in a long, long time. The two of them walked back over to the impromptu scrimmage with Saracen and Smash against Vince and Luke.

"I'm on Seven's team!" Tim yelled across the field with finality and authority, as he picked up the pace, running ahead of Lyla.

The guys played ball and drank beer, while all the girls cheered them on. Jason played coach for either team, as well as occasional Referee. After the past few anguished days, they were all finally able to let go for awhile, blow off some steam, and have a few laughs ... even Julie. Somehow, it was the perfect christening of_ 'Coach's Field.'_

_The Taylor home ..._

Julie quietly walked in through the front door at about 12:30 a.m. The TV was still on, and she found herself looking over to see if her Dad was still awake in his recliner, waiting for her to come home while watching game films as he always did. But of course, he wasn't there. Her Aunt Shelley was quietly watching television alone from the sofa in the dark.

"Hi, Honey," her aunt sat upright upon hearing her come in. She grabbed the remote and muted the volume.

"Hey," Julie waved, swallowing down her sadness. For all the times she had been apprehensive about running into her father when coming home late; now, she missed him so much her heart ached. "Where is everyone?" she whispered, attempting to hide the pain of her loss.

"Mom and Dad went back to the Hotel with your Dad's family," Shelley answered in a low voice. "Your Aunt Faith has to get back to work, so she and her family are flying back tomorrow with your Gramma Taylor. They'll come back for the dedication of the football field in the fall," she explained. "I'm taking them all to the airport."

"What time?" Julie asked.

"I need to leave here about 10 a.m.," Shelley replied.

"Good," Julie nodded. "I'll go with you." All she wanted to do was to keep busy.

"That would be great," Shelley smiled a little. "Did you have a nice time seeing all your friends?"

"It was really nice," Julie answered, taking a seat on the other side of the sofa from her favorite aunt. "Although we all wish we hadn't been brought together for something like this."

Shelley silently offered to share her blanket with her niece, and Julie readily accepted.

"How's Mom?" Julie quietly asked.

"Sleeping," Shelley answered. "Finally. Dr. Steadman was at the Reception today and wrote your Mom a prescription for something to help her sleep. She didn't want to take anything, but he convinced her otherwise."

"That's good," Julie nodded. "I've been worried about her."

"Speaking of worry, what about you?" her aunt put her arm around her niece. "How are you handling all this? Have you been able to sleep, Honey?"

Julie always found Shelley to be so easy to talk to. "It's strange," she began. "Time is moving really slowly. I ... keep thinking my Dad's still here, only to be reminded ... he's not." She let out a sigh. "I don't know. In one minute, I'm fine ... and then in another, I still can't believe it even happened." She placed her head on her aunt's shoulder. "I've been able to sleep for a few hours at a time."

Shelley rubbed her niece's shoulder. "You're experiencing it similar to the way I am, kind of like in waves. Not that two people ever experience something like this the same."

"I'm a lot like you," Julie confided in her aunt.

After a moment deep in her own thoughts, Julie felt comfortable speaking to her aunt about something that had been on her mind. "I ... I'm thinking that maybe I should move back home," Julie confessed, "at least for awhile." She suddenly felt a twinge of what Matt must have been feeling when he made the decision to stay in Dillon for his grandmother.

Shelley shook her head. "Honey, you don't have to do that. The real estate market is at a standstill in Dallas, and I've been thinking that maybe I could stay here for awhile and help your Mom out with Gracie. For me, the timing is good to do that for awhile. That is, _if_ Tami will accept my help."

"I appreciate the offers, but I don't need either one of you to stay here to baby sit me," Tami emerged from the hallway, looking as if she had just awoke. Clearly, she overheard part of their conversation.

Obviously groggy from the medication, Tami shuffled her way into the living room in her bare feet and grabbed an afghan off the arm of the sofa. Then, she climbed into her husband's recliner. No one had sat in _his_ recliner since the day he died. She covered herself with the knit throw, as she drew herself up into a tight little ball. Next, she turned onto her side to face her sister and Julie. It was at that moment that she could suddenly smell Eric in the leather of the chair. She closed her eyes and inhaled him. She loved his smell. It made her feel as if he was right there with her, holding her tight.

"You don't need a baby sitter," Shelley gingerly answered. "I was thinking I might stay here with you, just for a little while, to help you out with Gracie ... At least through next week, Sis."

Tami's clenched the afghan up close to her chin, pleasantly distracted and comforted by reclining in Eric's chair. It was the first pleasant distraction she had experienced since Eric died. "Could we talk about it later?" she softly mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Sure," Shelley nodded her head and then, moved closer on the couch to her niece.

Still intoxicated by Eric's smell, Tami was content to remain snuggled there, comforted in the safe, warm cocoon of _his _chair ... a stark contrast to the painful hole in her being, the loneliness she felt only a few moments before, lying alone ... in _their _bed. The three women all remained in the living room, the blue light of the muted television reflecting onto their faces in the darkness. Each was quietly alone with her own private thoughts ... alone, yet peacefully together. In a matter of quiet moments, all three had gently closed her eyes and finally, for the first time in days ... all three drifted off to sleep.

_To be continued ..._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The End Zone 5/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as a possible ending to this wonderful television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) This fan fiction takes place after Season 5 but was written before Season 5, Episode 4 aired on either Direct TV or NBC.

Disclaimer: SPOILERS: There are some Season 5 spoilers in this Work in Progress.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_The next day ..._

After much convincing on the part of Shelley and Julie, Tami stayed home to rest while they made the family airport run. They even convinced her to allow Gracie come to the airport with them by enlisting help from Gracie. The little one told her Momma that she wanted to see _those_ airplanes.

Shelley and Julie took two cars so that they could easily get everyone and their luggage in. It was a tearful goodbye at curbside for Julie, especially with her Grandma Taylor and her Aunt Faith. The common crater caused by Eric's suddenly unexpected passing lay painfully heavy and, even though they lived so far away, Julie's Grandma and Aunt Faith were all part of her Dad's immediately family ... at ground zero. They all vowed to see one another again, soon.

After Eric's family of origin had departed, Julie shared with her Aunt Shelley that she wanted to get together with Tyra that day, before Tyra left to go back to school. And there were previously made dinner plans that evening with her maternal grandparents that Julie promised to return in time for. She also said that she wanted to bring Matt to dinner, as they had made plans for afterwards. Shelley told her that whatever she needed to do would be fine and offered to take Gracie with her.

Julie spent that entire afternoon with Tyra. They met and had a leisurely lunch together at Applebee's for old time's sake; only this time, they were the customers being served. No one in Dillon knew that Julie had left school. With all the attention on the death of her father, Julie decided to keep it that way.

It turned out to be easier to keep her secret from her friend than Julie expected because Tyra was more than happy to talk on and on about her Poli Sci major and how she was planning to take the GMAT's so that she could go onto Graduate School. She went on about her upcoming summer internship with the Mayor's Office in Dallas. Currently, she was deciding on whether to go into politics or law ... or both. Finally, after she wore herself out taking about herself, she asked Julie how it was going. Luckily, Julie had been at school long enough to be able to BS her way through a creative response. She told Tyra that her major was "Undeclared," and that she wanted to give herself time to explore to find out what she wanted to do. She must have been convincing enough because Tyra never questioned her.

Then, the two dished the remainder of their time together about Matt and Landry and any new prospects they had at school. Of course, Julie admitted to none. While it was good to see Tyra, Julie couldn't help but think their lives were now worlds apart. She eventually looked at her watch and told Tyra that she needed to go home for some family stuff. Then, she hugged Tyra and promised to stay in touch. The reality, she hoped she could just go home and catch a few hours of sleep before she had to be _'on'_ again.

Luck was on her side, for as she arrived home, she was able to slip past her Mom and Aunt Shelley and head straight for her bedroom. She was out, almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Several hours later, Tami tapped on Julie's bedroom door. When there was no answer, Tami gingerly opened the door to find it dark in the room.

"Jules?" she softly called out. "Sugar, Matt's here for dinner."

"Huh?" Julie jumped, startled out of a deep, deep sleep. For a second, she didn't know what time or what day it was. She surmised that she must have been really out of it.

"Matt's here. And your grandparents are here," Tami explained, as she moved a little closer towards the bed.

Things began to register after a moment, and Julie finally responded. "Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay," Tami said, and left Julie to pull herself together.

About fifteen minutes later, Julie emerged into the living room where she gave her Grandma and Grandpa a big hug. So many people had dropped off food and casseroles, Tami set out several of them and everyone was eating buffet style.

"Honey, there's a vegetarian lasagna, a salad, and French bread," Shelley pointed out. "Could I make you a plate?"

Still not completely awake, Julie nodded.

"You okay?" Matt asked her.

"Um, yeah," she said. "I just woke up. Don't worry. I'll get my second wind." And she gave him a little smile.

A little while later, Corrina Williams stopped by at Tami's request. Corrina provided a nice, calm buffer between Tami and her overly-concerned sister. It wasn't that Tami felt her sister shouldn't be worried, it was just that there was nothing Shelley could do that would make things any better ... no matter how good her intentions were. Corrina, on the other hand, was generally a solid, calm, and neutral influence.

Later in the evening, when given the chance, Matt and Julie offered to drive Julie's grandparents back to the Hotel, while Corrina and Shelley stayed with Tami and Gracie. Julie told her Mom that she and Matt wanted to hang out for awhile.

After walking the grandparents into their hotel lobby, they said their goodbyes for the night. Then, Matt walked Julie back to his rental car.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked her. "I thought it would be nice if we could find a place where we could talk, you know ... catch up some more."

"Well," Julie began, "we could go to the Alamo Freeze or we could go to the Lake?"

Matt smiled. "Hmmmm. Alamo Freeze ... Lake." He balanced out the two choices.

"But we're just going to talk," Julie made her intentions clear.

"Well, yeah," Matt said. "Of course." He looked over at her, as they took off from the parking lot. "I'm votin' for the Lake."

"Then, the Lake it is," she said.

After they got to the main highway, Matt struck up a conversation. "So ... when are you headed back to school?"

"I'm not." Looking away, out the window, she pondered how much to tell him. After a pause, she spoke. "I had to leave school," she suddenly decided to confess, almost under her breath. "Something happened."

Quizzically, he glanced over at her. What could have possibly happened? Julie was an "A" student. She hesitated, but then, Matt had been her best friend in the whole world. If she couldn't talk to him, then who could she talk to?

"Well, um," she stammered. "I ... guess ... I did something that made it to where I had to leave school."

A look of disbelief entered Matt's eyes. What could she possibly be talking about?

She looked over and read his face. "Oh, wow," she said to herself. "You are going to be _so_ disappointed in me." She shook her head. "I don't think I can." She was quickly losing her courage.

"What?" Matt's eyes implored her to tell him.

The truth of the matter was, Matt still loved Julie with all his heart. It hurt him badly to see her in so much pain.

"Julie, you know you can tell me anything," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, God," she said. "This is so embarrassing." She pressed her lips against one another, keeping her mouth closed, as her mind raced back and forth between telling and not telling. "Okay," she finally acquiesced, "but you have to swear to me that you will never tell another soul. And especially, you can never tell Landry."

"I promise," he said, as the streetlights illuminated the sincerity oozing from his eyes.

Just then, they arrived at their destination. Matt grabbed his jacket and walked Julie out to the nearest bench.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this," she warned him, as they walked. "And not for shock value, but ... because it's too hard to get the words out."

She hesitated again and then just as quickly blurted it out, almost as if she was quickly ripping off a Band-aid so it would hurt so badly. "I slept with my teacher, and his wife found out about it, and then ... all Hell broke loose."

Matt tried hard to control the look on his face because he promised her she could tell him, and he needed to live up to his word. But he was having a hard time keeping his feelings in check. In all honesty, he was shocked _and_ disappointed. He took a seat on the bench.

"So, I had to come back home," she continued pouring everything out. "And I finally had to tell my Mom why. And, of course, she had to tell my Dad."

Then, she began pacing back and forth in front of the bench like a caged tiger. "Neither one of them was happy to hear that I screwed up so bad. But Dad," she began to tear up. "He was _so_ _disappointed_ in me." Julie began to sob and talk with her hands for emphasis, as she continued to pace. "He never came right out and said it, but I could tell by the way he looked at me. And then, he couldn't bring himself look me in the eye ever again. Suddenly, everything was different between me and him."

Matt was very familiar with _that look_ from her Dad. He had caught _that look_ when Coach first found out they were sleeping together. It could slice like a knife.

After a beat, Julie took in a breath and continued letting it all out. "I know I've done some things over the years that have really upset my parents, but nothing even comes close to this."

Then, Julie looked up at Matt with her tearful, big eyes. "The night before Dad died, we had an argument. I _pushed_ _him_ to talk about it even though he didn't want to ... because I couldn't stand the disappointment coming from him any longer. So, then, he told me he and Mom had raised me to make better choices than that ... that what I did embarrassed him. And then, he said ... it made him feel like a failure as a parent," she sobbed harder. "He still couldn't look me in the eye. And he never would have said those things if I hadn't forced him to talk."

She went on to make her point. "He couldn't hear that _I'm the one_ who is ashamed and embarrassed ... that I'm more disappointed in myself than he or Mom could ever be."

She then began to sob uncontrollably. Matt stood up, took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders and coaxed her to sit down on the bench, next to him. Then, he put his arms around her to comfort her.

Julie sniffled, as she continued, "So, now, I have to live with that for the rest of my life ... to know that was the last conversation I had with my father ... who I loved sooooo much."

After a few moments of silence, Matt said, "I know this is bad, but you have to know that your Dad loved you. No matter what."

Sniffling into his shoulder, she asked what had been really bothering her for days ... something she had been unable to tell anyone. "But what if ... I caused Dad's heart to stop?" she sobbed. "He'd been under so much stress, and I just had to push everything ... like I always do."

Matt just held her for awhile and let her cry.

"I'm not a doctor," he finally spoke. "But I would think ... that ... that there must have been somethin' else wrong to make his heart just stop. I don't see how being upset with you could have caused it."

Holding on tight, Julie responded. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah," he immediately reiterated.

Slowly, but surely, Julie calmed down and pulled herself together. It felt good to let the heavy weight of the past several days off her chest. Not even her mother knew what happened. Julie was too ashamed to let her know about her last hours with her Dad.

A few minutes later, she said, "I offered to stay at home for awhile, stay in Dillon ... and Mom said no. So ... now ... I don't know what I'm doing."

There was another silence, only this one was uncomfortable, pathetic. Suddenly, Julie wished she could take back every word she told Matt ... but it was too late. How could she expect Matt to be able to handle this ... when no one else had been able to? Not her teacher, her teacher's wife, the school, her parents?

After what seemed to be a lifetime, Matt finally broke the silence. "You could come to Chicago?" he offered. "Figure things out."

She looked up at him. "Aren't you disappointed in me, too?"

Matt confessed, "There's a part of me who doesn't like that fact that you slept with someone else, but ... there's this other part of me who would like to rip this teacher's face off for takin' advantage of you."

Julie tried to be honest. "He didn't take advantage of me. It was consensual." She was taking responsibility for her actions, but she was also hurting Matt.

Matt reacted with a tinge of anger. "How could it be consensual, when you are a student? Not to take anything away from you, but it's an imbalance of power. He's a teacher. Plus he's older and should know better than to have sex with a student. That crosses an ethical line."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Matt ... you sound like my Dad."

"Well," Matt looked over at her, "there are worse things you could say about me."

She thought about the truthful irony of that statement. What she wouldn't have given to have her Dad with her at this moment.

At the same time Julie was thinking about the similarities between Matt and her father, Matt couldn't help but think that she told him about this affair with her teacher because of what he had done with Carlotta. Even though Julie said long ago that his fling with Carlotta was a thing of the past, he was never sure. But he didn't want to bring Carlotta up again, so long as Julie didn't bring her up.

"So, you would really do that for me?" she sheepishly asked. "Offer me a place to stay ... for awhile? Just until I can figure things out?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I would do anything for you. You should know that."

Julie continued to tiptoe around the emotional minefield of issues. "And there wouldn't be any pressure for you and me to get back together?"

Matt looked at her, as he carefully collected his thoughts. He would be a liar if he didn't acknowledge that the thought of getting back together had crossed his mind several times since he returned to Dillon. Then, he spoke slowly, clearly, and wisely. "I ... I don't think it would be a good idea for you to start a relationship with anyone ... not until you figure things out." His jaw was set firm. "That's what I think."

"You're right," Julie conceded, releasing herself from her Hellish predicament. "I'm a mess."

After a beat, Matt looked up at her with a knowing glance. "So was I ... when my Dad died. That's why I had to leave Dillon."

And suddenly, Julie truly understood that his leaving wasn't all about her. And she felt young and stupid and naive for feeling the way she did when Matt first took off for Chicago. But how could she have felt any different? She _was_ young and naive and ... suddenly, self-admittedly ... stupid.

_To be continued ..._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The End Zone 6/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) This takes place after Season 5, but before Season 5, Episode 4 aired on Direct TV or NBC.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_The next morning ..._

The night of Coach Taylor's funeral, at _Coach's Field_, Tim asked Lyla if he could drive her to the Bus Depot when she left to go back to Vanderbilt, and she agreed. Driving her to the Bus Depot was becoming a new tradition for them. When the morning arrived for her to leave, the two had a little extra time, so they stopped at the diner for some breakfast.

"Dad wants to talk to you about working for him," she hit him with a surprise, as she poured brown sugar and cream over the top of her steaming bowl of oatmeal. "He needs a bartender, and since the Lions now all hang out at his place, he thought you might be perfect. He'll train you and everything."

Tim dropped his fork into his plate of flap jacks in astonishment. "How in the hell did you get your father to ever agree to somethin' like that?" He knew Lyla's father didn't like him much.

"I know this was kind of dirty pool, but I kind of pulled the sympathy card on him," Lyla admitted, flashing a satisfied little grin. "I asked him, _'what would Coach Taylor do?'_ And, it worked."

Then, her tone suddenly changed. "But ... Dad also is worried about your drinking." She took a bite of the hot cereal. "Do you think you maybe could stop?"

Tim laughed a little at the irony of her question. "Yeah, that's a little like puttin' the fox in the hen house. I could drink up all your Dad's profits ... and my paycheck."

"Well. You said you wanted to be a coach. A coach is a role model, Tim. You could still be a coach to these kids by listening to them when they come in ... challenging them to do the right thing. And at the same time, you'd be picking up a new skill that you could use in Dillon or anywhere you want to be." She looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Do you think you could do that?"

"When I was in prison," Tim shared, "I didn't drink. They had an AA group there, and I had a sponsor and attended daily meetin's. And I was sober until the day I was released." He then piled his eggs on top of a piece of toast and took a big bite. "So, you asked me, _could_ I stop drinkin'?" He raised his eyebrows at her for emphasis. "Yeah, I think I_ could_. But the question is; do I _want_ to quit?"

Lyla decided she wasn't going to play into Tim's self-destructive mind games, especially not on her way out of town. She had stuck her neck out for this guy, _again_. She didn't want him to let her down, to let himself down. "Look," she said, sounding a little short. "I don't care if you drink or not. That really is your business. But if you want the job from my Dad, you can't drink."

"Lyla," Tim looked at her, "I didn't ask for the job."

"No," she said. "No, you didn't." She dropped her spoon into the bowl, suddenly losing her appetite. "Just forget the whole thing, okay?"

"Now, wait a second," he held his hand out. "I _appreciate_ you askin' your Dad for a job for me and everything, but I didn't know you were going to do this, and you just caught me off guard with the drinkin' question." He sighed, "You just caught me off guard ... kind of like you did when you wanted me to go to college."

Lyla looked down and was silent.

"Hey," he touched her hand across the table. "I'm sorry. I don't want you leaving town, mad at me."

Closed mouth, she shook her head. He was right. What was she thinking? He didn't ask for her to interfere in her life. But with Tim, it seemed she couldn't help herself.

"Then, do me a favor and don't ever complain to me about your life again, okay?" she finally spoke, upset with herself more than she was with Tim.

"Wha?" he looked at her in disbelief.

"You heard me," she was still frosty. "Don't complain to me about your life and then refuse to do anything _legal_ to change it. I don't want to hear about it."

He thought to himself that he deserved the legal jab. But he still looked puzzled about the talking to his supposed friend part, so Lyla decided to draw him a picture.

"You tell me your life is ruined, that there's no way out for you. That you need to earn some money, _legitimate_ money, to go to New York, but you don't want to keep working on cars," she was exasperated with this guy. "And you're right Tim. Who is ever going to hire you, take a chance on you? So, excuse me for trying to help you ... _again_ ... when you won't bother to help yourself. But don't you worry ... because I won't do it again. I've finally learned my lesson."

Tim did not understand what had just happened or what to say.

"Could you just drop me off at the Bus Station?" she asked, ready to leave Dillon ... for a long, long time.

Tim pulled out a twenty from the front pocket of his jeans and tossed it on the table. "Yeah," he grimaced with a sorrowful sigh, knowing that he alone had screwed things up with Lyla ... again. "Let's go."

_Later that morning_

_The Taylor house ..._

Julie slept in, waking up much later than was usual for her. Considering she had made no plans for the day ... it suited her just fine. She stumbled down the hallway towards the kitchen. The smell of coffee beckoned her.

She noticed it was quiet ... no company in the house ... no Gracie. The curtains were drawn wide open, revealing a sunny day and her mother seating alone, out on the patio. Julie poured herself a cup of coffee and reached inside the fridge for some soy milk, adding the soy and some stevia to sweeten the strong, caffeinated brew. Then, she took her cup and opened the screen door to join her mother, outside.

"Morning, Honey," Tami turned around at the sound of the door sliding against the tracks. "Did you sleep well?"

Taking a seat across the table from her mother, she answered, "Yeah. I slept in ... must have needed it." After taking a sip of her coffee, she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, your Aunt Shelley took Gracie to the park for a little while," Tami stared off into the distance. "Shelley has been such a doll. My sister is great with your sister."

Julie looked in the direction where her mother was staring, trying to see what she saw. "Aunt Shelley really wants to be here for you, Mom. She wants to make sure you're holding up okay."

Continuing to stare off, Tami said, "Yeah ... I know."

Then, she turned towards her daughter. "How are _you_ holding up?" Tami asked. It was the first moment alone she'd had with Julie in days.

"It's hard," Julie tightened her mouth, squinting in the brightness of the sun. "But everyone's been great, and it helps. It helps a lot."

"Did you enjoy your time with Matt?" Tami asked. She was curious more than anything.

"Oh, yeah. I mean ... he's been very supportive ... easy to talk to." Then, Julie went on. "I'm glad we've been able to remain friends."

Tami reached over and took Julie's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I am, too," she said, wistfully thinking of how fond Eric was of Matt. "That's good. I'm glad, Honey."

"I've made a decision about my life ... at least a short term one," Julie gingerly approached something she felt she had to tell her mother. "I'm going to Chicago. Matt offered a place for me to stay while I'm figuring out where I want to go from here," she told her mother. Then, beating her to the punch before Tami could ask, she added, "And no, we're not in a relationship. We agree that I don't need to be in a relationship ... until I do figure things out."

Tami just looked up at her oldest. She saw a lot of herself in Julie and knew that the only way her daughter would be ready for the next leg of her life was to figure it out ... on her own.

"I understand," Tami finally responded.

"You do?" Julie tested her Mother's unanticipated response.

"Yeah, I do," Tami nodded. "You've just had a couple of major jolts in your life, and you need to take some time to figure it out for yourself."

"Are you sure?" Julie asked, her Mom still had her hand. "I mean, I know this is the hardest time, Mom. I could stay here with you until you're ready ..."

Tami cut her off while looking away, her eyes filling with tears. "Babe, I don't want to hurt you any more than you've already been hurt. I hope you can understand me when I'm just trying to be honest. But this _is_ hard for me," Tami's voice quivered. "Only there isn't anything _you_ can do to make it better ... to make my hurt go away. Do you understand?"

Julie responded to her mother's honesty and pain with tears of her own. "Yeah, Mom."

Patting the top of her daughter's hand, she went on to say, "And it doesn't mean that I don't love you or appreciate your very loving offer. This is work I need to do, myself."

"I know," Julie nodded. She drew her bare feet up into the patio chair.

"I'm going to need you," Tami needed to be understood. "I'm going to need you in ways I don't even know, because I can't even begin to deal with this just yet. But Baby, that doesn't mean you have to physically be here ... with me ... while I go through that. And you're going to be going through it too, but in your own time ... in your own way. And that's not my time or my way. Nor should it be."

After a pause, Tami added, "We can love one another to pieces ... but we can't help one another with this. We're going to have to take care of ourselves before we can take care of one another."

The two sat and just looked at one another for awhile. What Tami had said was ironically true.

Tami finally broke the silence. "I want you to go to Chicago and try and figure out this big old life. And Honey, you know how I feel about counseling. Bereavement counseling is very necessary for me and for you, so that we can begin to deal with all this and not get stuck in the grieving process. You're sessions are covered by our insurance, and they're confidential. You can tell a counselor anything ... and no one will know unless you want them to ... including me. You not only have your Dad's death to deal with, but you're dealing with what happened at school ... what you want to do with your life. A good counselor could help you figure all this out. You don't have to do this alone."

After a long silence, Tami said, "I'm just so sorry I can't help you sort all this out."

Julie looked up at her mother. "I understand." But she really didn't.

Tami stood up from her chair and approached her daughter. She reached over and gently began to comb her fingers through Julie's long blond tresses. "But I won't be alone. I promise you I will be talking with someone, too. I have the Church, but I'm educated enough to know that I'm also going to need some professional help with this." She began to softly sob, finding it best to let her tears flow when they came. "Because this is the hardest, most horrible thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know," Julie took in a big breath for strength and tried to comfort her Mom by grabbing hold of her hand.

_To be continued ..._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The End Zone 7/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) SPOILERS: This takes place during Season 5.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_A/N: Thank you for the feedback! This was absolutely one of the saddest possible scenarios ... so let's move things forward ... a little._

_About six months later_

_Buddy's Place_

Mac Macgill and Buddy Garrity had been friends for more than thirty years ... not good friends in the traditional sense, but the kind one makes after years and years in Texas football.

After a long day of football practice in the hot, summer sun, Mac would occasionally stop by Buddy's Place and treat himself to a nice cold one on his way home. He made it a point to stop for one and one only, as his wife, Susan, wasn't too keen on his fraternizing in bars.

"What's going to happen to the Lions?" Buddy asked Mac, working from behind the bar. "Have you heard anything yet about a replacement?"

Taking a sip of the draft beer from the frosted mug, Mac said with a smile, "Now, you didn't hear anything from, but the word is ol' Crowley is up for the Head Coaching position over at East."

Shaking his head at the news, Buddy reacted. "That's expected. I'm happy for Crowley, but I'll tell you right now ... he's no Eric."

"No one's ever gonna fill that man's shoes. You know that," Mac quickly responded. "To say that the Lions are in a heap of trouble would be an understatement. The Panthers will have an easy time pouncing them, this season."

"Yeah," Buddy agreed. "It's going to be one cruel, cruel season."

It was about that time when Tim Riggins came walking into Buddy's establishment.

"Well, well, well," Mac laughed, delighted to see his former, star player. "Look what the cat drug in. How are you doin', son?"

Mac extended a hand out to Tim, who immediately gave it a firm shake.

"Mac," Tim gave is little smile, "Mr. Garrity." Tim gave a polite nod acknowledgement to Lyla's father as a sign of respect. "I can't complain. I'm doing alright."

"That's good," Mac answered. As most everyone in town, Mac was all too aware of Tim's troubles. They had been printed in the local newspaper. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Tim sheepishly looked up from under the boyish mop of hair fallen forward in his eyes. "I came to talk to you, Mr. Garrity."

"Oh, yeah?" Buddy stopped filling an ice bin and looked up at Tim. "And what can I do for you?"

"Well," Tim hesitated. "I was wondering if you still had that bar tending position open for me."

Suddenly feeling he was in the middle of what should have been a very private conversation, Mac quickly said, "I'm gonna leave you two to talk. I need to be headin' on home to Susan, anyway. I'll see you around, Buddy." Then, he turned towards Tim. "It was good to see you again."

Tim and Buddy offered their goodbyes, and Mac left the bar to go home to his wife.

Once alone, Buddy looked up again at Tim. "I thought Lyla told me you weren't interested in the job?"

"Naw," Tim shuffled his weight back and forth on his feet, "that's not what I said." Then, he looked Buddy straight in the eye. "You know Lyla. If you don't answer her right away, in the way she wants to be answered ... she assumes the worst. For me, I need to think things through. I guess she doesn't like that."

Buddy laughed a little. "Yeah," he nodded and uttered, under his breath. He could relate to what Tim described as he, too, had similar experiences with his daughter. Leaning over the bar, Buddy looked Tim straight in the eye. "Did she tell you I'm concerned about your drinking?"

Buddy never had been one for pulling a punch.

Tim pursed his lips for moment and then, finally spoke. "You don't have to worry about that, Sir. I'm in AA, working the program. I'm in recovery and have been sober 182 days."

Buddy glanced off to the side. He knew that was in no way a small accomplishment. "Well, congratulations, Tim. That's not an easy thing to do."

"Thank you," Tim smiled with pride. "Uh ... part of the program is we're supposed to make amends to anyone we ever harmed with our alcoholic behavior. I'd like to apologize to you for any trespasses I made to you, either on or off the field. I wish I could remember what those might have been ... but honestly ... I don't. I only know that you and I didn't see eye to eye where your daughter was concerned. That you didn't think I was a good influence on Lyla. And you know what? You were right."

Buddy grimaced. "She's my little girl."

"I know that, now," Tim nodded. "I've got a lot of making up to do to prove myself to you. I know that, too."

"It takes a big man to admit he was wrong," Buddy replied. "And I commend you for that, Tim. But I've got to ask you an obvious question. How is working here, at a bar, going to be good for your sobriety? I can't imagine it would be good ... I mean ... for you."

Tim shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"My sponsor and I had a long, long talk about that very concern," he began. "I had over a year of sobriety in prison. I only started drinking again when I came home because I was mad at the world ... at myself." He then took a seat on the barstool. "So, I fell off the wagon for a couple of weeks when I was first released. And that was a stupid thing for me to do. And then, right after that ... Coach. Man, that was a hard one to have to swallow," he clenched his jaw and shook his head. "But after his service, I got to thinking about what Jason said."

Then, he looked Buddy straight in the eye. "I need to be a better person. The only way I can honor the man is to be a better person every single day. And for me, that means the day has to start with no drinking."

Buddy caught an intense glint reflect off of Tim's eyes when Tim emphatically said, "I am an alcoholic like my father, and I cannot drink ... period. And ever since I made that commitment to Coach's memory, and most of all, to myself ... I have not even _wanted_ to drink."

After a solaced moment, Buddy finally responded. "Eric would be proud of you."

"What's even better is, I'm proud of myself," Tim gave a little smile.

Sensing a predicted hesitancy on Buddy's part to place him, a known recovering alcoholic, behind a sport bar, Tim made a proposal. "Why don't you try me out slowly at first. For a couple of shifts a week. You choose the shifts, and let me prove myself to you."

Before Buddy could respond, he added, "We can take this real slow."

And then, he did something that was very uncharacteristic of Tim Riggins. "And I don't want you to make a decision right now. I want you think about it, and get back to me when you're ready."

Almost dumbfounded, Buddy consciously tried to keep his mouth from hanging open in awe. He could tell there was something very different about Tim. He had done some growing up while he was away in prison. He seemed steady and more mature.

"Alright," Buddy finally responded with a promise. "I will think about it."

And he offered his hand out to Tim, and they shook on it.

_Dr. Shapiro's office_

Tami lay prone in a recliner at her therapist's office, with her hands folded on top of her empty stomach. She had to skip lunch for her appointment, and hunger was beginning to gnaw. She stared up at the light on the ceiling, as she thoughtfully prepared to answer one question after another, as she had done for months.

"How are you doing this week, Tami?" the middle aged, female therapist asked her client.

"It's been a mix, you know," Tami recanted, "as it has been. There's been both good and bad."

The doctor shifted in her chair. "Tell me about it."

Tami shook her head, almost in disgust. "I had something really unpleasant happen. I mean, I handled it, but I just wish it hadn't happened." Then, she sighed. "I believe I told you that Eric reluctantly had this friend named Buddy Garrity."

"I know who he is," the doctor commented. "He used to have commercials on television for his Chevrolet Dealership, right?"

"Yes, that would be Buddy," Tami nodded. "Anyway, Buddy _is_ high school football in Dillon, the number one, high school football Booster. He _loved_ Eric ... as much as a he-man can love another he-man. Worshipped Eric might even be a better way to describe him. Anyway, Buddy has had a very hard time dealing with Eric's death. It is strange to me that he and I would have that in common, but we do, because it's the only thing we have in common. Anyway, one day last week, my co-worker, Laurel, and I headed over to his bar, _Buddy's Place_, after school to talk shop away from school, have a glass of wine. After Laurel left ... Buddy came over and said he had something he wanted to talk to me about, and he led me to his office. Once we got in there, he closed the door, and I took a seat in front of his desk. And he proceeded to tell me about some of the plans the Boosters were making to honor Eric at the opening of Eric's Field."

Tami began to get a lump in her throat. She swallowed it down. "I was touched by what they are all planning. And I guess I started to cry." Tami took in a deep breath before she continued. "Anyway, Buddy came over and tried to console me. But then something went really wrong, and he tried to kiss me!"

The doctor sat up a little straighter, intently listening.

"What did you do?" the doctor asked with great concern in her voice.

Tami's demeanor suddenly shifted from sadness to anger. "I pushed him away from me and asked him what the hell he was doing? I told him that there was no way that was ever going to happen, and I got up to leave."

"And how did he respond?" the doctor asked.

Tami took in another deep breath. "He backed away, thank God. Buddy's a big guy. I think he was embarrassed. He tried to apologize and explain that he had always loved me and that his grief had gotten the better of him."

"And how did that make you feel?" the doctor gently prodded.

After a moment, Tami answered. "Betrayed. And that Eric had been betrayed. And I told him as much," Tami swallowed hard, as she continued to stare up at the ceiling, her blue eyes glistening.

She told herself she wouldn't cry. A betrayal by Buddy Garrity wasn't worth shedding a single tear.

"Do the feelings match up with what happened?" the doctor asked. "I mean, you said the man is grieving. Do you think it's possible that maybe he misinterpreted his own feelings?"

"No," Tami turned her head and gave her therapist an incredulous look. "Buddy Garrity would and has hit on anything that moves. He cheated on his wife with a co-worker ... more than once from what I've heard. And he used to frequent The Landing Strip. He lost his family over his extra-marital activities."

After a pause, Tami continued. "I guess I felt that he respected me, respected Eric, enough not to treat me the way he does other women. I thought we were friends. I didn't misinterpret anything."

"It's also possible he is a habitual letch," the doctor surmised. "And how does it make you feel that feel ... that you were in the room with someone who would take advantage of your grief?"

Tami thought for a minute, returning her gaze to the ceiling.

"Vulnerable," she finally said, pinpointing her feelings. "Unprotected. I always felt safe with Eric. He was strong and protective of his family. I never had to worry about anyone taking advantage of me ... not really. Eric would have beaten the crap out of Buddy Garrity if Buddy had tried anything like that when he was alive."

"So, you know how it feels to be single again after all these years?" the doctor asked her patient.

Tami shifted uncomfortably in the recliner.

"Oh, I'm _not_ single," Tami emphatically declared. "I'm married."

And she reached for her wedding set on her left hand and twisted the rings that he had given her, back and forth on her ring finger. "I'm still married," she defiantly repeated, not anywhere near ready to move on.

_To be continued ..._


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The End Zone 8/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) SPOILERS: This takes place during Season 5 at about episode 3.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Saturday morning_

_Weeks later ..._

Tami Taylor and her running pal from school, Lauren, headed over to the local juice bar after completing their first karate class together. After the unpleasant, unexpected run-in with Buddy some weeks before, Tami decided a bar was no place for her to be ... at least not without some serious self defense training.

"How did you like the class?" Lauren asked, a long time student of Sensei Samuel Abbott, who also just happened to be a County Sherriff she had been dating for a little over a year.

"It was good," Tami's voice lilted a little, almost as it did in the days before Eric's death. "I am so fortunate that Corrina offered to watch Gracie so I can take the class. I'm really comfortable with her."

Laurel laughed. "It's not like you have much to say about it. She said she was going to keep an eye on you."

"And she has," Tami nodded. "And I'm so grateful. And I'm grateful for you, too."

"So, you really liked the class?" Lauren wanted to know how it was going.

"Yeah," Tami nodded. "It's a really powerful feeling I was getting there at the end. I liked it."

"Oh, yeah," Lauren agreed, grabbing a hair elastic out of her bag and quickly pulling her mussed hair up off her neck and into a pony tail. "You can't beat karate for self defense ... that is, unless you decide you want to get yourself a gun."

"You know, I never wanted guns in the house because of the children," Tami shared, while sipping on her favorite, healthy cucumber-celery-mint concoction. "Eric has a couple of hunting rifles locked up in the gun safe that belonged to his father. But now that he's not ... I don't know." Tami still couldn't bring herself to say out loud that Eric was gone. "I guess I'm suddenly not totally opposed to the idea of having a gun for protection. That's progress for me. And I think I'll keep on with the karate."

"If you're ever serious about getting a gun, let us know. Sam and I love to go to the shooting range!" the younger woman declared. "Nothing lets off the tensions of the day better than unloading a few clips of ammo."

Tami let out a little laugh. "Girl, listen to you! I never knew," she smiled. "I guess I'd better not ever cross you."

"I know what you're thinking," Laurel answered. "Guns and politics and the Board of Education. I know. But truthfully, it has nothing to do with any of those things. I like having that kind of control over my destiny. It actually makes me a much calmer person. I know it must sound strange, but for me, it works."

"You don't have anything to worry about with Sam around," Tami added.

"Actually, I've been shooting a rifle competitively since I was a teen. I was on the Olympic track at one time. Anyway, guns are something Sam and I have in common," she shared. "And besides, it's not Sam's responsibility to protect me. He can't be with me all the time ... especially not when I'm over at East."

Tami knew exactly her younger colleague was talking about. Dillon East had more than its share of criminals in training attending school as students, and some of their parents could be just as menacing. "Well, I'll tell you what," Tami looked wistfully away. "I'm going to think about it. I really feel like I could use more power over my own destiny."

After a moment, changing the subject, Laurel asked, "What do you hear these days from Julie?"

Tami tightened her mouth. "Well, she's working as an administrative clerk in the copywriting area of a local Chicago news station and is actually talking about returning to school. I think she's looking at Northwestern ... probably going back into journalism. You know, I always thought she would return to writing."

Laurel smiled. "That's great! It sounds like she's listening to herself and getting some direction." She knew what a horrible transition both mother and daughter had been going through. "And does she mention Matt?"

"No," Tami shook her head. "Julie doesn't like to share her personal life with me too much." Then, she let out a little laugh. "I'm always the last to know. But both of them will be here for the opening ceremony of Eric's Field ... so maybe you can tell me."

"I don't know her at all other than briefly meeting her at the funeral," Laurel shook her head. "But I will let you know if I pick up on anything," she let out a little smile in an effort to keep everything light.

After the heaviness of these past months, Laurel couldn't help but notice how nice these fleeting moments of calm and normalcy were for her friend, Tami ... even if they were still few and far between.

_Buddy's Place_

_Weeks later ..._

Buddy decided to start Tim off slowly, so he hired him as a part-time bar back to give him some time to prove himself under close supervision by Buddy Garrity himself. Tim agreed that Buddy's offer was more than fair, and so did Tim's AA sponsor.

Other than the three week backslide Tim experienced when he was released from prison, he was now going almost 2 years into sobriety and claimed he never even wanted to have a drink ever again. And as his vocations of auto mechanic and future bartender were surrounded by people who drank, Tim's sponsor reasoned that it was far better for him to be in a controlled environment under Buddy's tight supervision than to be in one with no control at all. This was, after all, Southwestern Texas, and beer and football were everywhere.

For Tim, it was also nice being around old team mates, coaches, and football fans. At least at Buddy's Place, Tim found that everyone seemed willing to give him a second chance. Sadly, he did not always receive the same reaction from the folks in town. His arrest and trial had been covered extensively in the Dillon paper, pretty much a story of _'Local Football Hero_ _Gone Bad.'_ A lot of people told him that everything would change for the better if he would only give it some time and patience. Tim had his doubts.

That is why Buddy's Place was sort of an oasis for Tim. He would even run into Billy and Mindy from time to time after a Lions' game or practice. But he would not run into them as family. Over time, they had become more like friends. And as time passed, Tim's jealously over his brother's newfound coaching job turned into pride. He was proud that Billy was becoming a real father for his nephew's sake.

Tim moved into another inexpensive rented trailer in East Dillon and worked part time with his brother at Riggins Riggs. His post incarceration life mostly consisted of attending daily AA meetings, meeting regularly with his parole officer and his AA Sponsor, and working to save up some money.

On one particular Tuesday afternoon, Buddy out of the blue shared with Tim that, after several attempts, he finally convinced Tami Taylor of the impossible ... to meet him for a talk out in the restaurant area of his bar ... in public. He needed to talk to Tami, and he needed for Tim to watch the bar.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen Mrs. Coach come in here," Tim relayed his casual observation.

In fact, Tim had not seen Tami since the day of Coach's funeral.

"Yeah, well ... there's a reason for that," Buddy confessed. Then, he let out a sigh. "I did something I shouldn't have, and I need to make it up to her."

Tim flashed Buddy a sideways look. "What'd you do?" his curiosity was suddenly peaked.

Buddy needed to talk to someone. Perhaps against his better judgment, he decided to confide in Tim. "I guess I confused my grief over losing my good friend, Eric, with having feelings for Tami ... and ... I ... I sort of came onto her," he began to explain. "And well ... let's just say my pass wasn't well received."

Tim's eyes became very large with surprise. "I guess not," he uttered. "Coach and Mrs. Coach were totally devoted to each other. I can tell you right now that would never go down."

"I _know_," Buddy admitted out of the embarrassment of his confession. "And now, my best friend's widow is pissed off at me for being some kind of a creep. And I've got to find a way to fix it."

"But how?" Tim asked.

"I don't know," Buddy leaned over the bar. "But I better figure out something fast because she should be here in just a few minutes," Buddy said as he looked up at the clock on the wall.

Laurel and Sam would not allow Tami to return to Buddy's Place unaccompanied, and so they went with her to offer her both protection and moral support. Once they all arrived, Laurel and Sam moved to the four-top table behind where Tami had seated herself.

"We're right here if you need us," Laurel said. "And don't you hesitate for one second if things are not going the way you want them to."

"Thanks," Tami smiled at the couple, grateful she had them looking out for her.

Sheepishly, Buddy approached Tami's table and asked if he could take the seat on the opposite side of the table. Tami silently nodded.

Well aware that she was there with her _'security detail,'_ Buddy asked her if she would like something to drink. She declined, asking instead for him to quickly get to the point of this meeting that he called.

"I know you didn't want to come back here and talk to me, but please," Buddy begged with his hang dog eyes. "I have to apologize to you. I have been feeling so bad about what happened. Tami, I would _never _do anything to disrespect you."

"And yet ... you did!" Tami exclaimed thinking that Buddy's explanation was absolutely incredulous.

"I know, I know," Buddy shook his head, clearly ashamed of himself. "But I didn't _mean _to do it."

He let out a huge sigh of frustration ... with himself. "It's just that I loved Eric like a brother, and I love you and Julie and Gracie, too. You all are like family to me."

Tami raised a defiant eyebrow. "And that would make me like ... your brother's wife, right?" Disgusted, she shook her head. "Oh, Buddy. How could you?"

"Well," he tried to explain, using his hands as he became quite animated. "We were talking about the Boosters' plans to honor Eric. And then ... you began to cry. And Tami, I understand because I still sometimes feel like crying, too. And I guess I just got confused in that moment." Then, Buddy resorted to begging. "Tami, I swear ... it will never, never happen again. What I did was wrong and inappropriate, and you don't have anything to ever worry about from me again."

"You are right about that," Tami promised with her newfound power from her karate classes. Then, she declared, "Because if you _ever_ try anything like that with me again, Buddy Garrity, I swear I will turn you from a rooster into a hen!"

Buddy hung his head and nodded, knowing this woman was serious. "I deserve that."

"Well, that's right," she sternly nodded her head, trying to regain her composure. "You do."

When their voices became raised, Tim couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Upon hearing Tami tear into Buddy, Tim quickly turned his head to hide the surprised smile of amusement on his face. He had always liked Mrs. T, but his admiration for her grew to a whole new level upon hearing her put ol' Buddy, his new boss, in his place. And then, he couldn't help but think that Coach would have been proud of his wife.

_To be continued ..._


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The End Zone 9/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) SPOILERS: This takes place during Season 5.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Bus Depot_

_The week of the Tribute of Coach's Field ..._

Julie Taylor arrived in Dillon after a long, long bus ride from Chicago that had more stops and starts than she cared to recall. Her mom and little sister picked her up at the bus station.

She was not happy to be returning to Texas. Although she missed her mom and little sister, Texas no longer held good memories for her. The fiasco with Derik and the untold havoc it wrecked on her relationship with her parents was horrible, indeed. However, the situation at her school didn't hold a candle to what had happened between her and her beloved father. And to know it was something she could never make right was just too much for her to think about. Her mother encouraged her to talk to a professional about her Texas past, but Julie decided it was best just to dive into a job and not deal with it at all.

Tami left her oldest daughter to sleep in, the next morning, in her old bed to recuperate a little from the uncomfortable two day ride, while she went on to school and dropped Gracie off at daycare.

After meeting her mom for lunch at a restaurant near Dillon East, Julie decided afterwards to head over on her own to 'Buddy's Place.' She had heard Landry's and Devin's band, _Crucifictorious_, would be playing there after the big tribute for her father that upcoming weekend, and she was curious to see if anyone she knew hung out there. Surveying the folksy looking sports bar, she didn't see anyone there under the age of 30. Then, suddenly, she spied Tim Riggins, behind the bar.

Walking up to him, Julie said, "Hey, Tim," and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, Taylor," he gave he a bigger smile back. "Are you here in town for your Dad's tribute on Saturday?"

"Yeah," she said, "but I'm going ... only because I have to go and not because I'm looking forward to it."

Tim looked puzzled. "Why aren't you looking forward to the tribute? From what I hear around here, it's going to be real nice. Everyone in town loved Coach."

Julie looked around the establishment to make sure no one was in earshot. "Where's Buddy?" she asked.

"He made a run over to Coach's Field. You know how Buddy has to be involved in every little detail," Tim smiled. "He'll be back in a while. Why? Do you need to talk to him?"

"Oh, God no," Julie shook her head. After a moment of awkward silence, she asked, "Can I tell you something, Tim?" In a very low voice, she continued. "And can you not tell anyone else?"

"That's what I do now," Tim smiled from behind the bar. "I listen to everyone's troubles, and then, I keep my mouth shut." Then, he gave her a serious look of sincerity. "But first, can I bring you something to drink? On the house?"

"I don't know," she answered. "What kind of beer do you have?"

"On tap, we have Shriner's of course, just so you know you're back in Texas," he smiled.

"Sure," she said. "That'll be fine."

A minute later, Tim returned with a frosty mug filled with the brew and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks," Julie smiled.

"Okay now," he said, leaning back with his arms crossed. "Spill it."

Dragging the mug towards her on the counter by its handle, Julie began. "Well ... my Dad and I got into this bad argument the night before he died. It was the last conversation I ever had with him." After a pause, she added, "He was really, really upset with me."

"Why? What did you do? A_'Girls Gone Wild'_ with the team or something like that?" Tim laughed, as he blurted out the first, most ridiculous thing that came to his mind.

Julie flashed him a cutting look. "I know you were kidding just then, but you're not that far from the truth." Then, she leaned over towards him and whispered, "I had an affair with my married Teaching Assistant at school."

"Whoa." The look on Tim's face drastically changed to one of frivolity to one of utter shock. "That sounds like something I would do." But not Coach's daughter. Tim suddenly felt very sorry for Julie.

"You told your folks?" he winced.

Julie took a sip of the beer, trying not to make a face. It was high in hops content and too bitter. "I told my Mom. She was pushing and pushing like she does, and I finally caved. And then, yeah ... she told my Dad."

After a beat, she continued. "Dad couldn't get passed the fact that I knew the guy was married. He couldn't forgive me for that ... Said there was no excuse."

"Whoa," Tim repeated, shaking his head. After a moment, he asked, "You're not thinking you caused your Dad to have a heart attack or somethin' ... Are you?" Although, the thought suddenly crossed his mind that learning something like that about his daughter must have been a tremendous shock to Coach Taylor. His coach had a very strong moral code.

"Well ... yeah," Julie raised both the tone of her voice higher, along with her eyebrows. "Because that _is_ pretty much what happened." She continued to recant that last night. "He got madder than I'd ever seen him ... red in the face, eyes bugging out, veins popping out of his neck mad. Couldn't look me in the eye," she winced. "And then, the next morning, he was gone."

"No," Tim thought better of it and shook his head. "Your Dad could get mega pissed off at times. I know this because I personally caused him to blow a gasket on a regular basis. But, Julie, everyone knows how much he loved you. He made no secret of that."

"I can promise you he didn't love me _that_ night," she replied, taking another sip of the bitter beer. She thought she deserved bitter beer. "He was soooooo disappointed in me. He told me as much."

Tim looked over at her and took in a deep breath. "Is that why you took off to Chicago?"

"That's exactly why," Julie nodded. "I couldn't go back to school because I screwed myself really good there ... and I couldn't stay here in Dillon."

Leaning in closer, Tim said, "I guess I kind of assumed like everyone else in town that you left for Chicago to be with Seven."

"Matt is probably my closest friend in the whole world," Julie began to explain. "He knew I was in big trouble and offered me a place to stay while I tried to figure things out."

"Have you?" Tim asked folding his hands on the bar. "Figured things out, I mean."

Julie shook her head. "No, not really. I thought I might want to go back to school, but I seem to have lost my passion. I've lost a lot this year."

Looking up from under his hair, Tim asked, "Is Seven in town, too? Maybe we can all get together while you're here?"

Holding the mug in both her hands, Julie stared down into it. "No. He's working, and he didn't have any paid time off. He wanted to come, but he couldn't." Then, she looked up. "The cost of living is a lot higher in Chicago than it is here." She tried to explain why because everyone in Dillon knew how Matt felt about her father.

"Yeah, I bet," Tim nodded, thinking it must be even higher in New York.

Julie continued to stare down into the mug.

Tim looked at his coach's daughter, knowing far better than most what it felt like to be lost. "I can't go to the tribute either because I'm scheduled to work. Plus we're expecting quite a crowd to spill over here, afterwards." Then, he tried to grab her attention. "Hey, if you do decide to ditch the big town celebration at the stadium ... you can always come here ... hang out with me," he offered.

"Thanks," Julie nodded, looking up at Tim. "Good to know."

_The County Sherriff's Office_

_That same afternoon ..._

The Chief of the County Sherriff's Office, Jackson Jones, moved to Dillon, Texas a little less than a year ago from a town outside of Phoenix, Arizona, after the former Chief retired. A tall, strapping man, he was a no-nonsense guy who took over the organization. In the short time he'd been there, he had instilled discipline and respect in a law enforcement organization that had formerly operated like that of a small town.

"Aren't you and Laurel friends with Tami Taylor?" he asked Sherriff Sam Abbott, in the station's break room.

"Laurel is," Sam answered. "They teach together over at East. I've met Tami socially a few times. She's a new student in my karate class, but I can't say I know her very well. Why? Do you know her?"

"No," Chief Jones shook his head, "I've never met her." Then, he took a seat beside Sam. "Just between us for now, please, but in some recent jailhouse talk, the death of Coach Eric Taylor came up."

"You're kidding?" Sam was more than a little surprised. "How so? Laurel told me he died of natural causes ."

"According to the preliminary Coroner's report, he did," Chief Jones continued. "But upon hearing this, we ordered a copy of the _final_ report, and it was faxed over this morning. It said his heart looked fine. He was in fine physical shape ... No evidence of coronary artery disease. All major organs appeared normal. Nothing showed in the toxicology report. The Coroner's final conclusion ... he doesn't know how the man died."

"What kind of talk exactly are you hearing from the jail?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sports gambling. At the high school level," the Chief responded with a glare in his eye. "Coach Taylor may have been the winningest coach this town has ever seen, but evidently, his wins didn't make everyone happy. We're hearing that the coach was leaned on to throw a game against Westerby, and he refused. And for that refusal, he was killed."

"I dunno," Sam shook his head. A life-long resident of Dillon, Texas, he offered, "Are you sure it's not some druggie or someone just trying to make themselves a plea bargain."

"Maybe," the Chief said. "It does give me the burden of making a decision as to whether or not to open a preliminary investigation into the death. I guess the only thing holding me back is this upcoming Stadium dedication. This guy is being heralded as a town hero. To dig up a scandal like this? It's bad timing."

"I'll say," Sam let out a sigh. "Laurel has spent a lot of time with Tami since Eric died, and I can tell you that Tami is still having a tough time." Placing his cup down, he added, "Hearing something like this would be upsetting to his family ... that's for certain."

"From what I hear, it would be upsetting to the entire town. I think I'll do any investigating on the down low ... and I'd ask you not to say anything to anyone, especially not to Laurel. There is no point in upsetting anyone because we don't know anything," the Chief made a compromise decision for the sake of both the family and the town. "Would you do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam nodded, scrubbing the serious look on his face with his hand, clearly a stress move.

"So sorry I even had to involve you at all, Sam, but I wanted your read on the coach's wife before I made a decision on how to proceed," the Chief patted Sam on the shoulder. "You know that ... knowing what you wish you didn't ... it comes with the territory."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I know." He wouldn't say anything, but how he hated keeping things from Laurel.

_To be continued ..._


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The End Zone 10/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) SPOILERS: This takes place during Season 5.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: Sorry for the break. Real life got in the way. I hope to also have chapter 11 up this weekend.

_The Taylor home_

_The following Saturday ..._

The big day for the dedication of _Coach's Field_ finally arrived. Once again, the out of town family members were back in town, staying at a local inn, accommodations all provided by the Boosters. Tami and Julie had been thoughtfully relieved of all family hosting and chauffeuring duties to the stadium and a dinner reception to be held immediately afterwards. Buddy Garrity wanted this day to be one of only pride for Tami, pride for her late husband. He and the Boosters made an extra effort to take care of all the rest. For all his shortcomings, Buddy really did care for Tami and the girls. This was his chance to do something nice for them.

Despite all the weeks and months of planned pleasantries for this day, Eric's widow, Tami wasn't certain she was ready for the day. A great honor, indeed, it just seemed like to her that the timing of this event had been designed so that the town could move on before the football season swung into high gear. That was wonderful for the town, but as far as Tami was concerned, it would be a long time before she would be ready ... to move on. She suspected her daughter and Eric's family must feel the same way. Nevertheless, this was another day she would somehow have to power through. Her counselor had tried to help her prepare her for this day. She had been given some meditations to practice in order to center herself if need be. She could only hope it would work.

Dressed and ready to go, Tami looked out the window upon hearing something outside. "Jules, the limo is here to pick us up. Gracie and I are off to the hotel to pick up Mom, Dad, and Shelley and Eric's family," she announced to her oldest daughter. "Are you going to meet us at the stadium?"

"I have to pick Matt up from the airport," Julie skillfully lied to her mother, as she watched Tami hurriedly grab her purse, keys, and Gracie and head towards the front door. "Ummmm, yeah," Julie continued. "And then, we'll head on over. Bye."

"Bye, Honey," Tami's voice lilted, and she closed the door behind her.

Julie Taylor was even less prepared than her mother to face this stadium dedication day. As the big day came closer and closer into reality, Julie's anxiety and depression exponentially grew larger. She hadn't been able to sleep well in days. The thought of her beloved father becoming larger than life on this day, in this football crazy town, was harder for her to deal with than even she had anticipated it would be. Her final memories of her father were in such conflict to the hero worship of the day. She did not feel worthy of being the daughter of such a hero.

Only the day before, she called and begged for Matt to fly to Dillon and help get her through the day. Yet despite her plea, unfortunately, the gallery would not let him off from work during its Renoir exhibition. It had been an industry coup for Matt to score this internship at this international gig, and he could not justify walking away from it on such short notice ... not even for Coach Taylor, not even for Julie. He thought he had explained this to her before she left Chicago on the bus. Although Matt felt some torn loyalties, somehow he knew his high school coach would understand. He could only hope his coach's fragile daughter would be able to somehow do the same.

So, Julie lied to her mother about picking Matt up from the airport. Indeed, she had an ulterior motive. This would give her about two-and-a-half hours, alone, to decide whether she was going to the stadium ... or not. She thought about the downside of blowing off the ceremony. There wasn't much of one, as far as she could see. Sure, her mother would be disappointed in her, but Julie also knew her mother would eventually get over it. And then, she thought about Tim's offer to hang out at Buddy's Place and keep him company while he worked his shift. An empty bar with no family, no pressure; the idea of a place of refuge from all the pageantry was becoming more and more appealing to the girl who only wanted to find some peace from her guilt.

_Buddy's Place_

_Late that afternoon ..._

Julie arrived at Buddy's Place to an almost empty parking lot. She entered through the restaurant and made her way back to the bar where she took a seat on one of the empty stools. The place was pretty deserted, but it was all set up for one of the Town's scheduled after parties. A banner honoring her father was hung across the sports bar. She continued to look around and found that _Crucifictorious_ had all their gear and sound equipment set up and ready to go, too, although there was not a band member in sight.

After a couple of minutes, Tim Riggins approached Julie from behind the bar. He looked as if he was stocking the cooler with some bottled beer. Upon noticing that she was there, he said, "So, you decided to come and keep me company after all." He knew that wasn't the real reason she was there, but he decided to give the girl an out.

"Yeah ... I did," she sighed.

"How about I get you something to drink?" Tim smiled.

"Ummmm, how about that beer you have on tap? You know, the one that will remind me that I'm back in Texas?" she asked.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "As I recall, you didn't like that one so much."

"Oh, I don't know," Julie countered. "It was beginning to grow on me."

"Alright," Tim gave her a sigh of warning. "It's your poison."

A minute later, he returned with her filled mug. She pulled out her wallet from her purse, when Tim stopped her.

"Your money is no good here, Taylor," he smiled, "especially not today. Buddy said no Taylor is to spend a dime tonight."

Julie looked down and nodded. "Thanks." A moment later, she asked, "Where are Devon and Landry? I can see they were here." Devon had told Julie about how anal Landry could be with pre-show set up and sound checks.

"Yeah, they were here bright and early this morning settin' up their equipment." Tim chuckled, "Landry's got these expensive lightin' and sound boards now. Giant Peavy amplifiers. You'd think he was playing the Austin Amphitheater or something."

Julie smiled, as she made headway on her beer. "Give him time. Just give him time."

_A few hours later ..._

Julie had been nursing beers all afternoon. She glanced at her cell phone for the time. The ceremony must have been half way over by now. Then, she noted there were two missed calls and a text, all from her mother. She quickly texted her mom that she was fine, she was caught in traffic, and would meet up with her later.

"So, how are you doing, Julie girl?" Tim came back to check the first of his only two customers in the entire place.

"I'm okay," she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than Tim. "You know what?" she asked, changing the subject. "I think I would like to switch to a Scotch neat and a glass of water."

"Whoa, listen to you," Tim laughed. "Have you ever even had Scotch whisky before?"

"Sure I have," she lied. "This is in honor of my Dad."

"Alright, Taylor," Tim shook his head. "You are full of surprises."

After Tim set her up, Julie slammed the Scotch and chased it with the water. It burned going down her throat, and she fought hard not to make a face. It tasted horrible, but she didn't want to give Tim the satisfaction of being right.

Instead, she insisted, "Hit me again." Drinking her father's spirit of choice somehow made her feel connected to him on his special day. If she couldn't do it in public in front of the whole town, she would do it here, in front of no one.

Tim tried to give Julie her space, but he was concerned for his friend. He finally broke his silence, against his better judgment. "Don't you think you should slow up a little?" Tim asked, referring to her drinking. "Your mom and your family will be here in a couple of hours. You really need to pace yourself." He spoke from experience.

"Thanks for your concern, but you're not my Dad," Julie looked down her nose at him, sounding annoyed. "So, don't act like you are."

"No, I'm not," he said, in earnest. "I'm your friend, Jules."

"If you are my friend, then bring me another one," she challenged him. "Don't worry. I'm not driving. I'll catch a ride home with Devon."

All he could do was to give her what she needed. "You're damn right you're not drivin'," Tim said under his breath, as he reluctantly poured her another.

_A couple of hours later ..._

Folks from the town began to slowly trickle into _Buddy's Place_ after the dedication ceremony. More kitchen and bar staff also began to arrive, and Tim was relieved of his bartending duties for a nice long break before the evening switched into high gear.

As he excused himself to go and freshen up in the Men's room and grab himself a quick bite to eat from the kitchen, Julie made sure to take the opportunity to order herself a couple more drinks from the new, unsuspecting bartender. Tim returned about fifteen minutes later with a Bar-B-Q sandwich and a huge side of freshly cooked French fries and took a seat on the bar stool next to Julie. More people were arriving for the after party.

"Hey there. Would you like to share this sandwich with me?" he asked, the smell of Scotch on her breath was very noticeable.

"No thanks. I'm good," she answered, continuing to sip on Scotch.

"Not even some fries? I brought them just for you." Tim knew how young women could be about not wanting to eat, but this young woman most definitely needed to put some food in her stomach.

"It's okay. You don't need to hover," she insisted. Her speech was becoming markedly slurred.

Tim looked over at her. "You know you can talk to me, right? I mean, I'm here for you. It's obvious to me that you're not havin' a good day."

"I just couldn't face everyone today," she spoke slowly and slurred. "And now, they are all coming here. And now, I don't want to be here anymore, either." She was obviously, officially now drunk and agitated.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Tim asked in all honesty.

"No," Julie's voice was becoming louder. "I don't want to have to deal with family when they go home."

Tim was quiet, as he thought about what to do. After a moment, he offered, "I could take you to my place. It's not much, just a trailer. But it's quiet and private."

Julie began to laugh with a high pitched giggle. "Tim's love lair. I've heard of it."

"No," Tim was emphatic. "I would drop you off. I have to come back here and work."

Even though she was beyond drunk, Julie was smart enough to know Tim's offer of refuge was the best offer she'd received since she arrived in Dillon.

"Okay," she spoke loudly over the noises of a growing crowd.

"Alright. You wait right here, and I'll be back in a minute. I need to grab my jacket," he said standing and bracing her bare shoulders with his hands.

Tim returned in less than two minutes to find Julie passed out on the bar. He ran to her.

"Hey, Jules," he grabbed her and tried to sit her up on the stool. Her eyes were rolled back into her head, and she had passed out cold.

"What the hell?" Tim yelled to the bartender.

"I don't know," the older man came running over to them. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with her, as he was busy filling orders on the other end of the bar for the restaurant.

Tim continued to try and revive her. He couldn't. As he tried to sit her up again, she began to go into a seizure.

Stunned for a split second, Tim finally regained his composure and yelled out, "Somebody, call 911!" And he watched helplessly, as her petite body continued to seize. All he could do was to hold her up on the stool and keep her from hitting her head.

_To be continued . . ._


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The End Zone 11/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) SPOILERS: This takes place during Season 5.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Later at the hospital ..._

Sam and Laurel raced Tami Taylor and her sister to the hospital in his squad car. Tami and Shelley ran ahead, up to the admitting desk, begging for information ... only to be told to go and wait in the waiting area. Tami knew the lay of this Emergency Room all too well. This was the same ER where Jason Street had been taken after his horrible accident. The place held unpleasant memories for her.

As the two women made their way down the long corridor to the waiting area, they spotted Tim Riggins sitting alone in a chair. He was slumped over, holding his head in his hands.

"Tim?" Tami tried to get his attention.

Tim looked up. His face appeared pale and drawn in the florescent lighting, his eyes haunted.

The loss of expression on Tim's face startled her. "What happened?" Tami asked, frantically looking around the room. "Where's Matt?"

"Matt?" Tim looked really puzzled. "Matt's not here."

"What do you mean Matt's not here?" Tami was quickly becoming panicked.

"He's in Chicago," Tim mumbled, very matter-of-factly.

Tami shook her head. "I don't understand. Julie went to pick him up from the airport," she explained.

"Did they have some kind of a fight?"Shelley interjected, searching for a reason for the confusion.

"Oh, no," Tim tried to clarify things. "Seven wanted to come to Coach's dedication, but he couldn't get off from work."

"He's still in _Chicago_? But that can't be." Tami continued to try and understand. "This makes no sense." Then, the only possible explanation came to her. Julie had lied in the past, but why now? Tami's heart sank at the probability her older daughter lied to her ... again.

_About an hour later ..._

Over time, Tami was joined in the waiting room by Tami's parents and Julie's Aunt Faith. Corrina graciously took Gracie and Eric's mother back to Tami's house to wait for news. Despite the physical comfort of family and friends, Tami was becoming more anxious with each passing minute of the wall clock just across from where wshe was seated. And just when it seemed she couldn't take the wait any longer, a doctor finally entered into the waiting area and called for her, alone, to join him in the far corner of the room.

"I'm Dr. Richardson. I'm the attending physician who saw your daughter when she was brought in," the younger man wearing trendy, black framed glasses quickly introduced himself. "You're Julie Taylor's mother?"

"Yes, I am," Tami quickly answered, hanging onto his every word.

Dr. Richardson continued. "We've moved your daughter into the Critical Care Unit so we can keep a close eye on her. She's not yet regained consciousness which is not uncommon after a grand mal seizure. I've called in a neurologist who has ordered a CT scan of her head. I'm not allowing any visitors yet, but you're welcome to move to the waiting room outside the CCU. It's up on the fourth floor."

"Doctor, please. Tell me what happened? What is wrong with my girl?" Tami was losing the battle within herself to remain calm. She had just lost her soul mate. The thought of something happening to one of their precious children was unimaginable. She went on to explain, "Julie was fine this morning. She's never had a seizure before."

"Mrs. Taylor, you're daughter is suffering from alcohol poisoning. Her blood alcohol level was off the chart." He explained very matter-of-factly, "The poisoning caused the seizure.

"Alcohol poisoning?" Tami looked stunned. "Don't you have to consume an ungodly amount of alcohol for it to be poisonous?"

The doctor quickly educated her. "Your daughter is very petite. She would only have to consume 3 to 5 drinks within the timeframe of about an hour. That would be more alcohol than her liver could process in such a short period of time."

"But I don't understand," Tami shook her head in disbelief.

"Mrs. Taylor," the doctor continued. "Your daughter is on a ventilator to assist with her breathing and IVs to flush the alcohol out of her system."

The image the doctor painted was shocking. "Unconscious? On a ventilator? Oh, my God!" Fear set in, and Tami began to shake and then cry.

The doctor held onto Tami's shoulder to brace the distraught mother. "The next 12 to 24 hours are going to be critical. The EMT's were able to quickly administer fluids and got her here quickly, plus she's young and healthy. All these factors play into her favor. But alcohol poisoning is a serious thing. We're doing everything we can. I'll keep you apprised of any changes, okay?"

Stunned, Tami eventually shook her head in acknowledgment to show that she understood what he was saying. The doctor then looked over at the group of people who had been sitting with her when he first walked into the waiting area. Sam caught the doctor's glance and immediately approached the two. After a very brief exchange, Sam led a stunned Tami back over to her family and friends, as the doctor left to return to his patient.

Sam then sat Tami down in the chair, next to Shelley. With tears streaming down her face, she slid down into the seat with her hand over her mouth.

"Tami ... what?" Shelley was becoming very frightened. "What did the doctor say?"

Tami couldn't speak.

Shelley placed her hands on both sides of her sister's face and turned her head towards hers so that their eyes met. "Tami, is Julie okay?"

Tami shook her head and began sobbing. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. The others around them steeled themselves for what was to come.

Shelley began to become hysterical. "Tami, please. My God. Is Julie still alive?" Her tearful eyes begged for an answer.

"She's alive," Tami cried between sobs. "Barely." And the two women collapsed into one another's arms and sobbed.

_A couple of hours later ..._

The vigil moved up to the fourth floor, and Laurel went to the cafeteria and brought coffees back for everyone. Tami's mood was flat and empty after having a good cry.

Tim, who had been very quiet, finally spoke. "I used Julie's cell phone to call Matt. He said he's takin' the next flight out." He then handed Julie's phone to Tami.

"Thank you, Tim," Tami nodded, taking the phone.

"Mrs. Taylor?" Tim looked up at her from underneath his mop of hair. "Julie told me somethin' in confidence. And I'm sorry if she gets mad at me for breakin' that confidence, but I think it is somethin' you should know."

"What is it, Tim?" Tami asked, giving him her full attention.

Tim took in a deep breath before laying another burden on someone who was clearly already dealing with too much. "Julie blames herself for Coach's death. She told me so. And I think all the festivities honorin' Coach today was too much for her. I guess she just couldn't handle it all."

"Oh, my God," Tami held her hand over her mouth. Then, she shook her head. "Jules isn't to blame for what happened to Eric."

He tried to explain. He only hoped he had not made things worse. "Yeah, I know that ... and you know that. But Julie feels so much guilt about an argument they had before he died that she blames herself. She thinks she broke Coach's heart."

"What argument, Tim?" Tami asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"She said she picked an argument with her Dad the night before he died, and that he was _really_ upset with her." Tim tried to recant their conversation as accurately as possible, for Julie's sake. "She said Coach didn't want to talk about that TA incident with her, so she pretty much goaded him into it. He wasn't very happy with her. I guess it wasn't his finest moment."

Well aware of how Eric reacted to Julie's affair with her married TA, at least Tami suddenly had some enlightenment of the situation, thanks to Tim.

"Oh, my poor Honey," Tami's face took on the heaviness of the burden her daughter had been carrying. "And that's the last memory my girl has of her Daddy?"

"Yeah," Tim nodded. He hated being the one to have to give more bad news to Mrs. Coach. She didn't need any more. "I'm afraid so."

Tami started to shake with emotion and had to force the words out through her teeth. "Eric loved both of his girls, unconditionally. Nothing ... nothing in this world could ever change that."

"Yeah, I know that, Mrs. T." Tim put a steady hand on Tami's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "But I'm not the one you need to convince."

_Buddy's Place_

After everyone was well situated in the fourth floor waiting area of the hospital, Sam left and returned to Buddy's Place. The mood of the town's celebration quickly shifted as news about what had happened to Coach's daughter that evening quickly spread. There was no band playing, no typically rowdy crowd at the bar. There were still a few patrons at the restaurant and bar, but overall, the party was clearly over.

Sam immediately tracked down the bar's owner, Buddy Garrity. He quickly brought Buddy up to speed about the issue of alcohol poisoning and wanted to know who was on duty at the bar while Julie had been there. The amount of alcohol that young girl had been served was criminal.

The older bartender, John, was called over and questioned. John recanted that he had served Julie two hard drinks. Then, John was asked where Tim Riggins was during all this time. John explained that he relieved Tim so that Tim could take a dinner break, and that Julie had been there at the bar when he arrived for his relief shift.

"Damn it," Buddy exclaimed under his breath. "Wherever there's trouble, Tim Riggins always manages to somehow land himself right in the thick of it."

"You think Tim Riggins served her, as well?" Sam asked in an official capacity.

With the sheriff's remark, Buddy suddenly realized he let his emotions get the best of him and perhaps had said a little too much. Now, attempting to reel the words back in, he said, "I don't know what to think. He should have let his relief know how much he had served her. That's what he was trained to do." Then, Buddy went on. "We really didn't expect many people to be here until _after _the ceremony at the stadium. Now, I hear Julie wasn't even at the ceremony. That was news to me." He suddenly felt very responsible for leaving Tim alone to tend bar. If something bad were to happen to Julie Taylor from being at his bar, he would never forgive himself.

"Where is Tim?" Buddy asked John.

Sam answered. "He's still at the hospital with Tami." After jotting some notes into his pad, he said, "I think Mr. Riggins and I need to have a little talk."

Sam left Buddy's Place and returned to the hospital where he found Tim Riggins waiting with the Taylor family. He asked Lauren if he could speak with her along for a moment. She joined him out near the elevators.

"How's Julie?" Sam asked his girlfriend. "Has there been any update?"

"The CT scan showed no brain damage from the seizure. That's good news, but she's still unconscious," Lauren filled him in on what he had missed.

"Okay," he said, taking in a deep breath. "Let's get back to the others."

As the two walked past the nurse's station and down a long corridor, back to the CCU waiting room, Sam tapped Tim on the shoulder. "Could I speak with you for a moment? In private?"

"Uh, sure," Tim responded, at a loss as to why this guy would want to talk to him.

Once they were down the hall and around the corner, Sam began. "I understand you were on the bar shift at Buddy's Place today."

"Yeah," Tim looked up from under his mop of hair.

"How many drinks did you serve to Julie?" Sam came right to the point.

"I didn't over serve her ... sir ... if that's what you're gettin' at." Tim was well aware that he was talking to an off-duty sheriff.

"How many?" Sam was persistent. "You might as well tell me because we'll eventually find out. We can get that information from the register, right?"

Tim shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "No, you can't," Tim volunteered. "I didn't ring up her drinks because Mr. Garrity told me not to."

"Why would he tell you that?" the doubting sheriff asked.

"Buddy said not to charge the Taylors for anything today," Tim insisted. "You can ask Buddy or the other bartendin' and wait staff if you don't believe me." Tim was beginning to become upset.

"So, you basically gave Julie access to an open bar?" Sam was now becoming a bit sarcastic.

Tim vehemently shook his head. "No, man. It wasn't like that at all." He gave a pent up exhale of frustration and further explained, "Because today was Coach Taylor's big celebration, Mr. Garrity told us not to charge any member of Coach's family or out of town guests anything for food or drink."

"Alright. Then, tell me, based on your recollection, how many drinks did she have?" Sam would not let up.

Tim huffed out another big sigh. "Look, I served her two Scotch and waters. And she had a couple of beers before that. But you gotta understand ... that was over a period of about three hours." He looked Sam in the eye. "Julie's my friend. I was lookin' out for her."

There was a moment of silence between the two men. "You were relieved at one point by a bartender named, John?"

"Yeah, that's right," Tim nodded.

"John told me that he served Julie two hard drinks while you were on break," Sam was flipping through his notes. "Did you tell him how many drinks Julie had already been served when you left for your dinner break?"

Immediately concerned that this guy had already been to Buddy's Place, asking questions, Tim began to feel very uneasy about these questions. "Of course I did," he insisted.

"John says you didn't," Sam read from his notes. "Aren't you supposed to tell a shift change bartender the status of each customer you've served?"

"Yeah," Tim nodded. And then he tried to remember if he had, indeed, told John how many drinks Julie had.

Sam looked at Tim right in the eye. "You're still on probation, right?"

"Yes, sir," the gravity of the questioning was becoming heavier and heavier.

"I think you'd best come with me to the station to make a statement," Sam stated as if he meant business.

"My God," Tim said under his breath. _I gave Julie access to an open bar._

_To be continued ..._


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The End Zone 12/X

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Taylor Family Drama/Angst

Rating: T for some language.

Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. This is but one scenario I have always seen as but one possible ending of the television series. (Of course, there are many others ... and maybe I'll write some of those, too.) SPOILERS: This takes place during Season 5 beginning with Episode 3.

Disclaimer:

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: I really do have an ending in mind for this story (plus some more unexpected twists and turns before we get there). However, real life has gotten in the way, in a big way. It involves a kidney transplant, my live donor daughter, and an adventure of excitement, hope, fear, worry, and a strong feeling that there is a bigger hand in this than any of us. I promise I'll be back when I can, but I need to put the Taylor family on the back burner for a time. I hope you will all be around when I return. Thanks!


End file.
